IL SUFFIT D'UN CYGNE
by wangie
Summary: un collier un passé un secret un oublie pas grand chose mais qui va tout changer pour emma et regina... suite de la saison 6 apres le décé de robin
1. Chapter 1

**bon j'ai remis le chapitre 1 il as étés relus et corrigé je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire qui mais je pense que cette personne se reconnaitra je la remercie de tout coeur vraiment milles merci.**

 **rien ne m'appartient cette histoire sort juste de mon imagination.**

IL SUFFIT D'UN CYGNE.

Chapitre 1: un retour à la normale, une boîte, un collier

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Robin et le retour surprenant de Hook du monde des morts surprenant ! Pour Régina le mot était faible, très faible. Heureusement la méchante reine n'existait plus sinon le capitaine serait sûrement vite reparti pour l'Underworld. L'effort de Régina de ne pas utiliser sa magie pour l'immobiliser et lui arracher le cœur avait été surhumain. Pourquoi Robin était mort et lui, ce pirate, revenait. Mais elle le savait, même si elle n'était la méchante reine, même si elle avait changé, elle n'avait plus le droit à sa fin heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, bien sûr elle avait perdu son truelove mais elle avait sa famille, oui sa famille Henry, les Charmants, Zéléna et Emma. Oui Emma, même si la brune faisait tout pour l'éviter, car la voir avec le pirate était une torture, même si elle savait que Emma n'étalait pas son bonheur devant ses yeux par respect pour elle, Régina tenez beaucoup à la blonde l'Underworld avait eut un effet bénéfique grâce au pardon de son père et la rédemption de sa mère. Régina était plus légère. Aujourd'hui la vengeance n était plus ni malédiction ni fruit empoisonné ou autre chose qu'elle aurait pu faire, aujourd'hui elle resterait simplement Régina parfois froide, dure, cassante mais Régina quand même pour sa famille qu'elle aime et oui incroyable mais vrai ses pires ennemis elle les aimait.

C'est comme ça que par un beau lundi matin Emma se dirigea, comme tout les matins depuis deux semaines, vers le manoir Mills où Henry pour ne pas laisser sa mère seule avait emménagé à temps plein et un peu aussi parce que Emma était toujours chez ses parents et cela commençait à manquer un peu de place, Emma n'avait pas eu le cœur de retourner dans sa maison trop de mauvais souvenirs, alors elle avait prétexté à Régina qu'elle viendrait chercher Henry tout les matins et le ramener tous les soirs pour être avec lui mais au fond Emma faisait cela pour voir la Reine, car elle se sentait coupable encore une fois un membre de sa famille lui avait fait du tort mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Régina, même si il y a un moment qu'elle la considérait comme de la famille, plus qu'une amie mais moins qu'une sœur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

\- salut man, maman est dans la cuisine je monte me préparer.

\- OK kid, répondit Emma et elle pénétra dans le manoir se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Régina était tellement prise par son occupation que quand elle se retourna elle porta la main a son cœur

\- Swan ! Bon sang tu cherches à me faire mourir de peur. Tu pénètres chez les gens sans prévenir de ta présence ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Régina. Henry m'as ouvert avant que je ne frappe. Désolée tu avais l'air si …. à fond que je ne voulais pas te déranger, pardon, fit Emma dans un sourire.

Régina haussa les sourcils

\- Café

\- avec plaisir, tu vas bien ?

\- dessolé j ai pas le temps pour les blabla j ai un travail moi

\- Euh moi aussi

Regina leva les yeux au ciel

\- un vrai travail Swan. Bon je file, arrive à l'heure aujourd'hui, ça changera

\- heee ce n'est pas de ma faute si TON fils passe autant de temps que sa mère dans la salle de bain

Regina sourit le premier qu'Emma voyait depuis la mort de Robin, enfin elle l'avait vu esquisser un sourire une fois par- ci, par-la mais pas pour la blonde.

\- VOUS ? Passer du temps dans la salle de bain ? laissez-moi rire miss Swan bonne journée

Et sur cette dernière phrase elle quitta le manoir en laissant Emma seule dans la cuisine qui venait de vivre le meilleur moment de la journée la brune lui avait adressé plus de trois mots même si ce n'était que des piques c'était leur mode de communication à elles. Emma était très heureuse un petit pas en avant.

\- Salut Emma, la voix de Tink la fit sursauter.

Cette dernière venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine une boite dans les bras.

\- ohhh ! heu salut Tink. Que fais-tu là ?

Tink lui fit un sourire triste

\- Régina m 'a demandé de porter les affaires de Robin à son fils Roland, quelques petites choses qui traînaient par-ci, par-là

Emma sourit timidement mais cependant alors qu'elle n était pas de nature curieuse elle voulait voir ce qui se trouvait dans cette fameuse boîte

\- Tu crois que je peux regarder ce qu'il y a dedans, demanda Emma tout bas à Tink.

L'ancienne fée leva les sourcils se demandant quel était l'intérêt de la sauveuse à voir des babioles sans importance à ses yeux et comme si le shérif avait lu dans ses pensée elle ajouta

\- Je ne le connaissais pas bien mais je me sens coupable alors si je peux voir des petits morceaux de sa vie juste un peu...

Tink souleva le couvercle.

\- Fait toi plaisir mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Effectivement son portable, un couteau et d'autres petites choses sans importance pourtant au milieu de tous ce petit tas de souvenirs. L'œil d'Emma fut attiré par une petite chose qu'elle attrapa délicatement et avant de le lever d'un geste sûr jusqu'à son visage.

« merde » pensa-t- elle en se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier ce souvenir. Comment ? La réponse était simple, le retour de Mariane alias Zéléna, la reine des glaces, les méchants en tout genre, l'Underworld, la mort de Robin suivit du retour de Hook. Comment ne pas oublier quand les évènelents s'étient enchaînés si rapidement. Seul Hook était au courant de ce petit bug lors de son aventure dans le passé et là ce bijou lui jetait en plein visage ce qu'elle avait oublié. Tink la tira de ses pensées.

\- Oh ! C'est marrant, Robin a… euh… avait le même pendentif que toi »

Emma devenue aussi blanche que la neige, regarda Tink et s'exclama dans un murmure

\- Comment j'ai pu oublier.

\- Oublier quoi ? demanda Tink qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Emma.

Le shérif demeura silencieuse les yeux fixé sur le bijou

\- Emma, EMMAA, s'écria la fée faisant sursauter la sauveuse.

\- Euh… oui… quoi ? Tu disais ?

\- Oublier quoi Emma ?

Emma était en plein réflexion elle repensa à son retour de la forêt enchantée.

\- Tu n'es apparue qu'une voire deux minutes après nous love, l'avait rassurée Hook.

Elle regarda Tink.

\- Tu... tu te souviens de mon voyage dans le passé

\- Oh que oui, surtout une petit erreur... Tink n'eut pas le temps de finir

\- Tink on sait déjà tout ça, ne m interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Bon, comme tu le sais on est allé dans le passé avec Killian mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais le retour c'est bien passé pour Killian et Maria... Zéléna mais moi je ne suis revenue qu'une ou deux minute après eux. Il y a eu comme un raté et je n'ai rien dit à personne.

La fée la regarda surprise surtout qu'elle n'est rien dit à personne

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Tink avec curiosité

Emma sourit en coin et dans un murmure commença à raconter

\- J'ai passé une longue journée de plus mais... plus loin dans le passé.

\- Pardon ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu as...

\- non, non, non et non. Je n'ai rien dit car ce n'était pas important je n'ai rien changé et ça aurait été encore plus de questions et tout et tout et je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet mais tu vois...

\- Oui je vois. Mais tu as fait quoi pour que tu ne veuille pas en parler ?

Tink s'attendait au pire mais pas à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- Et bien en fait ceci est… mon pendentif, dit-elle en montrant le bijou qu'elle avait entre les mains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tink observa Emma, une pointe d'interrogation sur son visage passant d'un collier a l'autre, Emma en la voyant s'interroger lui précisa

\- Celui que j'ai autour du cou je l'est fait apparaître par magie.

\- OK OK bon ! là je veux tout savoir pourquoi lui as-tu donner ton collier ? A quelle moment ? Et surtout s'est -il souvenu de toi ? Il n'en avait pas l 'air.

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre a se trop pleins de question henry déboula dans la cuisine

\- Man on se dépêche on va être en retard.

\- Oh et à qui la faute princesse.

Elle lui sourit et fit un clin d œil,

\- Tink on en reparle plus tard passe me voir au poste. Allez gamin on file.

Tink acquiesça. Emma et Henry disparurent de la cuisine sur le chemin de l'école. Le jeune garçon regarda sa mère

\- De quoi tu dois reparler avec Tink ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez les meilleure amies du monde.

\- Oh de ta mère. Tink pense qu'elle va un peu mieux et à moi aussi elle m'a parlé ce matin et plus de trois mots là c'est du progrès.

Henry sourit

\- Oui si tu le dis. Au moins elle ne pleure plus la nuit.

\- Allez kid vas voir ta belle elle t attend a se soir.

Henry regarda sa mère en soufflant et remuant la tête

\- Man s'te plaît arrête. Bon à s'soir.

Arrivée au poste Emma se prit un café et commença sa paperasse, une heure plus tard toujours plonger dans ses dossiers elle vit arriver Tink à toute vitesse, arriver à la hauteur du bureau d'Emma la fée prit place sur la chaise en face de la sauveuse et dit

– Aller raconte je veux tous savoir.

Emma regarda la fée et commença son récit

\- Voilà comme tu le sais Hook et moi on s est retrouvé dans l...

Tink impatiente

\- Oui, oui ça on le sait va droit au but Emma.

La sauveuse inspira profondément et prit un ton ferme

\- Tink ne m interrompt plus ou je te dis rien bon voilà Hook, Zelena et Elsa était de retour à Storybrook mais pas moi j'étais retourné au point de départ enfin sur le moment je ne savais pas si j étais au même point ou dans un autre monde enfin tu vois j'étais perdu. Je me suis quand même servie de la magie pour mettre des fringues adaptées au lieu, enfin si on peut dire et...

 _Flash-back : la forêt enchantée_

Emma regarda autour d'elle.

\- Pas de doute je suis dans la forêt enchantée. Emprunte le chemin et trouve ce maudit Ténébreux et repart. Ne fait surtout rien de stupide ma vielle. Marche et ne te fait pas remarquer.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se dire ça qu'elle entendit une voix la sortant de ses pensées, elle se retourna lentement et vit un homme brun mal rasé un arc a la main.

\- ROBIN ! merde et voilà je suis dans la merde, pensa-t-elle.

\- Ne fait surtout pas de geste brusque ma belle cet arc ne rate jamais sa cible donne moi tout se qui a de la valeur et tu pourras continuer ton chemin.

Lui donné quoi elle n'avait rien pas d'argent pas d'or mais quoi. Lui donner quoi.

\- Vite Swan donne lui un truc vite, pensa-t-elle et d un coup elle prit son collier le tendit au voleur.

\- Je n'ai ni or ni argent juste ce collier est la seule chose de valeur que je possède mais il n'a de valeur qu'à mes yeux. Tu n'en tireras pas grand chose cependant il est spécial, celui qui le porte doit faire preuve de courage et toujours aider les faibles et les pauvres et ta vie seras heureuse. Prend le.

Robin prit le collier regarda ses joyeux compagnons leur fit un signe de la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde et la remercia d'un regard tout en souriant. Emma n attendit pas son reste elle reprit sa route le plus vite possible en priant de ne rencontrer plus personne de connu, oh oui elle priait, depuis trois heures ou quatre heures de marche, de ne croiser personnes mais hélas un autre homme, vue les habits un soldat, la stoppa.

\- Halte étrangère tu es sur les terres du roi. Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être la …

\- Que se passe t-il ?.

Dit une voix derrière l'homme et là où Emma pensait que Robin serait le seul à connaître à Storybrook à voir, elle la vit, Régina, plus jeune et aussi moins méchante cependant, descendit d'un cheval avec grâce une veste serrée rouge et un pantalon de cuir noir et une paire de botte noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse les cheveux longs et tressés. La panique s insinua peu à peu dans l'esprit de la belle blonde.

\- Ne lui dit rien, ne lui dit rien, ne la met surtout pas en colère demande ton chemin et barre toi vite, vite, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle vit le garde regarder la reine

\- Majesté cette étrangère ne fait pas partie du royaume...-

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dangereuse pour les habitants du royaume que voulez qu'elle fasse seule laisser la passer.

\- Merci Majesté, tenta Emma dans un souffle. Je… je ne fais que traverser je veux me rendre au château du Téné... heu de Rumpel pour lui demander un service mais je dois bien avouer que je suis perdue, la Reine regarda Emma.

\- Vraiment vous voulez voir le ténébreux. D'où venez vous ?

\- Je viens de très loin j ai marcher pendant des heures et j aimerai arriver au plus vite je j'ai faim et soif .

La reine sourit

\- Si vous croyez que ce serpent vous donnera quoi que se soit vous vous tromper. Suivez moi.

Et c est comme ça qu'Emma se retrouva encore une fois dans le palais de la méchante reine mais cette fois ce ne fut pas dans les cachots mais dans une salle où Régina l'invita à passer, il s'agissait d'un salon dans lequel elle la laissa seule en s'excusant, lui disant qu'elle revenait vite le temps de passer une tenue plus confortable. Emma fit le tour de la pièce et vit des portraits dont un où se tenait sans doute le roi et une jeune fille, qui ne pouvait être que son grand père et sa mère. Elle sourit avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un autre portrait, celui d une femme très belle mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était

\- C'est la première épouse du roi. Elle n'est plus de ce monde.

Emma se retourna et vit Régina dans une robe longue blanche et beige les cheveux détachés, honnêtement jamais elle n'aurait pensé, en voyant Régina ainsi, qu'elle serait un jour la plus terrible des méchantes reines elle semblait plus à une jeune fille triste et perdue et seule

\- Je vois qu'il y a des portraits du Roi, de son ancienne épouse et de sa file mais aucun de vous ? demanda la blonde.

la Reine sourit tristement et lui fit non de la tête Emma sentant le malaise arrivé passa a autre chose

\- Vous êtes seule ? le roi et sa fille ne sont pas là ?.

\- Non il sont... en voyage. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? demanda la brune

\- Oui, merci à vrai dire j'ai faim et soif, précisa la Sauveuse comprenant que la jeune Reine préférait changer de sujet.

Régina appela sa servante lui commandant de préparer un repas à son invitée et proposa a Emma de s'asseoir en attendant que la collation arrive et la blonde commença à manger sous le regard bienveillant de la reine.

\- Alors vous voulez voir le Ténébreux ?.

\- Humm, oui il doit me rendre un service au plus vite c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas m'attarder. Il faut que j'y aille au plus vite mais le problème est que je ne sais plus comment m'y rendre.

La Reine la fixa, le Ténébreux n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer la jeune femme plus que ça

\- Vous savez qu'avec lui il y a toujours un prix au service qu'il rend.

\- Oui je sais mais il ne me le refusera pas .

Régina sourit et lui déclara

\- Un de mes soldats va vous accompagner jusqu'aux limites de son château. Vous verrez, à cheval ce n'est pas très loin d'ici je vais préparer votre départ pour le château du Ténébreux mais soyez prudente.

Elle se leva et laissa Emma seule. Quelques minutes la Reine vint la chercher pour l'emmener aux écuries, la blonde la remercia pour son accueil plus que chaleureux. Régina lui fit un sourire léger la mettant une fois de plus en garde contre le sorcier et ce fut sur cette dernière mise en garde qu'Emma et l'un des soldats de la Reine s'éloignèrent en direction du château.

Arrivée devant la porte, Emma prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Le Ténébreux apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Je suis Rumpelstiltskin pour vous servir, que puis...

\- Navrée mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour les présentation d'usage. Je vais pas te la faire longue, je viens du futur enfin d un autre monde, bref tu peux m'y renvoyer grâce à la baguette je sais pas quoi et on n'en parle plus et je te dit la seule chose que tu veux savoir sur ton fils et bla et bla.

Bien que Rumpel était un peu perdu il retint l'information essentiel, le fait que la femme devant lui avait des information sur son fils. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le décider à l'aider il lui demanda si elle avait changer quelque chose elle lui répondu que non sauf qu'elle avait croisé Robin, un voleur, et Régina la reine et que si il pouvait leur faire oublier ces rencontres elle lui en serait reconnaissante.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

\- Et voilà, Tink, Gold a fait les potions il a trouver Robin dans une taverne en train de fêter ses victoires et il a discrètement versé la potion dans sa chope et pareil pour Régina, elle était seule à table et pendant qu'ils se disputaient il a versé un truc dans le verre elle l'a bu et elle est parti furieuse dans sa chambre ensuite on est revenu au château et là je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait savoir il a ouvert le portail et je suis réapparue dans la grange auprès de Killian et de Zéléna.

Tink observa la sauveuse mais semblait perdue dans ses pensées, très loin elle aussi dans le passé. Emma leva les sourcils étonnée de cette réaction, ou plutôt du manque de réaction.

\- Tink, ouhouh ça va ?

\- Hein… euh… oui oui je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Régina elle m'as dit qu'elle s'était disputé avec le Ténébreux, que le Roi et Snow était partis en voyage et qu'elle avait la sensation que quelque chose s'était passé dans la journée mais elle savait pas quoi et... oh mon dieu ! Emma.

\- Quoi j'ai rien fait, ça n'a rien changé.

Tink se leva précipitamment de sa chaise parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et se parla à elle-même.

\- Elle va me tuer, elle va m'arracher, calme toi Tink peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir je vais me renseigner oui c'est ça on se calme et on en parle à personne et tout ira bien.

De son côté Emma se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Tink parte aussi vite et surtout comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non la blonde ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Tink devant le bureau de Blue frappa.

\- Entrez, Tink que fait tu là ?

\- Bonjour Blue, euh je voulais savoir… tu sais pour le sort que j'ai lancé pour Régina...

La Mère supérieure qui sentait encore la boulette arriver la coupa immédiatement.

-Non Tink, on ne le refera pas. Régina vient de perdre Robin je..

\- Non, non ce n'est pas pour ça, j'aimerais avoir un renseignement juste.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Bon, voilà… euh, est-il possible que, par le plus grand des hasards, le sort n'est pas conduit Régina a son Truelove mais plutôt à un objet qui appartenait à son Truelove ?


	3. Chapter 3

**_voila le troisieme chapitre j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes, je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux encore mes excuses et pour les tournures de phrases je ne pas faire mieux milles excuses .en esperant que cela vous plaise._**

 ** _un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir._**

 ** _chapitre3:_**

 _-Régina, je t' en prie calme-toi._

C'est en plein milieu du salon que tink se trouver en lévitation avec en face d'elle l' evil Queen en personne, telle une furie Régina s approche de sa proie le regard noir le teint rougi de colère.

- _Je vais t'arracher le cœur, je vais te faire souffrir oh crois moi fée verte, je jure de réduire à néant ton bonheur, et ce, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

Tink, il faut le dire n en mené pas large pétrifier, terroriser, elle savait qu'elle était en train de vivres ses dernières minute mais qu'elle idée de lui balancé ça d un coup.

- _Régina s'il te plaît, écoute moi, ne fais rien de stupide, tu as été trop loin pour reculer la méchante reine n'existe plus laisse moi une chance de t 'expliquer Régina, je ne veux que ton bonheur_  
Régina seras les poings puis comme un automate leva sa main droite vers le thorax de la fée et en un instant sa main était plongé dans la poitrine de la fée, qui hurlé de douleur, puis une pensée, _henry_ une deuxième _snow_ et un flot l'envahit à l'interrieur de ses entrailles _robin, David, belle, zelena, tink, même les nains et... Emma non-non_ _mais qu'est que je fais_ Régina relâcha son emprise tink s 'écroula sur le sol haletante.  
- _Mon dieu qu'es-ce que j'ai fait, tink pardonne moi._  
tink a bout de souffle se releva lentement  
- _Ré... Régina sa pfft ça va ne t'en fait pas.  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça, j' ai-je j'aurais pu te..._  
tink posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la reine et lui sourit tendrement.  
- _Mais tu ne l'as pas fait tout... Est de ma faute Régina, je mis suis mal prise, je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer de but en blanc, j'aurais dû mettre les formes, c'est vrai après tout ça ne doit pas être facile d'entendre qu'Emma est ton true..._  
- _tink non il non ne dit rien robin était mon truelove et pas... Alors s'il te plaît oublie et sort de chez-moi._  
 _-_ _ **NON**_ _écoute Régina, je sais que tu es un peu perdu_  
Régina plissa les yeux la colère était en train de remonter et disons que le ton monta un peu  
 _-_ _ **UN PEU P**_ _erdu ?_ _ **TINK !**_ _Sérieusement, Je Viens De Perde Robin E_ _ **t TOI TU M**_ _Annonce_ _ **COMME U**_ _ne Fleur Oh Ce n'Est_ _ **PAS G**_ _rave C Étais P_ _ **AS TON TRUELOVE TU Me Parle D UN STUPIDE COLLIER D UNE AME DE JE SAIS PAS QUOI ET QUE Maintenant QUE LE probleme EST REGLE JE PEU PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE**_  
- _Je n'ai pas dit sa comme sa Régina, je sais que tu aimais robin, je ne te demande pas de le remplacer, je te dis juste._..  
- _tu ne dis plus rien tink par pitié_ _ **Ne Dit**_ _plus rien._  
Régina étais fatigué, elle voulait juste oublier comment le destin pouvais se jouer une nouvelle fois d'elle combien de sacrifice devrait-elle faire pour obtenir sa rédemption avait-elle fait assez pour mériter une fin heureuse parmi sa famille et Emma comment tink pouvait penser que la sauveuse étais son truelove a cause d'un stupide collier que détenait robin, mais qui en-fait appartenait a la blonde et encore d'après tink la fée bleu avait-elle même confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Régina quitta la pièce laissant tink dans le salon, dormir oui Régina voulait dormir et si elle pouvait ne jamais se réveiller ça serais encore mieux.  
Elle était la figé impossible de dormir, elle fixait le plafond et elle repensait a se qui la fée verte lui avait raconté.

Flash back  
5 heures en arrière

 _-bon voilà est-il possible que par le plus grand des hasards que le sort n'est pas conduit Régina a son truelove mais plutôt as un objet qui appartient a son truelove ?_  
La fée blue interrogea tink de regard lui faisant comprendre d'être plus claire dans ses explications et c'est comme cela que tink lui raconta toute l'histoire qu'auparavant, Emma lui avait raconté.  
Bleu avait bien écouté attentivement elle inspira profondément et décida de trouver la vérité si c' était robin ou Emma le truelove de la reine, elle n 'étais pas la première fan de la reine, mais elle savait que la brune avait beaucoup changé,et puis il fallait bien le reconnaître essayer de rattraper aussi la bourde que tink avait commise.  
- _Très bien tink, nous allons vérifier si hum comme tu le pense, je n'arrive pas a croire que je vais dire sa a haute voix, Emma est hum le true...love de la rei.. de Régina, mais a une seule condition, tu n'utiliseras jamais je dit bien Jamais plus se sort compris._  
Tink n'en mené pas large elle baissa la tête et sourit timidement  
 _-Promis jamais plus, alors comment on va faire ?_  
Blue se leva de son siège s'approcha de tink et lui pris le collier  
- _premièrement je vais effectuer un sort pour voir si le collier a toujours l'essence d'Emma si il ne l'as pas robin était bien le truelove de Regina.._  
tink l'as coupa  
- _Et si c 'est l'essence d 'Emma ?  
-Et bien, c'est quitte ou double ma chère a nous de le découvrir._  
Et c'est sur ses mots que la fée bleue passa sa baguette sur le collier et une légere fumé blanche et une senteur faible de cannelle enroba le collier plus de doute le collier était toujours empreint d'Emma même après tant d'années ce collier devait avoir une valeur inestimable aux yeux de la blonde.  
Tink demanda  
- _Alors on fait quoi maintenant pour savoir ?  
-Et bien la même chose que tu as fait la première fois_  
blue fit apparaître de la poudre de fée pensa fort a Régina et son truelove et c'est comme ça que la fée les dirigea droit vers le bureau du shérif, elle entrèrent a pas de loup et virent une lumière verte émané d'Emma celle-ci se retourna poussa un léger cri d'effroi porta la main a son cœur  
- _MON dieu tink bleue, vous m'avait fichue une de ses trouilles._  
mais il faut dire autant la fée blue que la fée verte n'était plus vraiment présente dans la pièce, elles portaient le même regard ébahi choqué troublé sur Emma, mais pour une, c'était plus elle vas me tuer et pour l'autre et bien en fet, elle l'avait pas vue venir non pas que deux femmes ne puisse pas être le véritable amourmais CES deux la mon dieu blue espéré ne pas être la pour voir la bombe que s'apprête a lâcher tink ohhh non.  
- _Quoi qu'est que j'ai ?_  
blue se ressaisi et sorti tink de ses pensées  
 _-euh rien euh juste voilà, c'est tout bête, on s'est trompé, je voulais voir enfin, on voulait voir snow bonne journée Emma._  
blue attrapa tink par le bras et disparu en laissant Emma pantoise non décidément Emma ne comprenait pas les fées, vraiment pas.  
Tink complètement affolé courrai dans tous les sens dans le bureau de blue.  
- _tink calme, toi faire des vas et viens ne te sortira pas du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mise.  
-mais... mais comment je vais faire je fait quoi blue ? Je fais quoi ? Elle va me tuer m'arracher le cœur me..._  
 _-tink calme toi, tu dois lui dire, elle a le droit de savoir la vérité et surtout, tu ne pouvais pas savoir c'est pour cela que tu ne dois...  
-Plus Jamais utiliser se sort. La franchement bleu, je t'assure, je n'aurai plus l'occasion de l'utiliser une fois le cœur arraché._  
Blue attrapa tink par les épaules et la figea sur place elle l'as regarda droit dans les yeux  
 _-je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois lui dire, tu n'as pas le choix_  
tink inspira profondément et quitta le bureau et se dirigea la boule au ventre vers le manoir. Arrivé devant la porte, elle restait bloquer impossible de bouger, elle le savait, c'était son dernier jour sur terre quand une voix l'as ramena à la réalité  
 _-tink que fait tu la ouhouh, tink_  
 _-Euh Régina, je suis venue te voir enfin te parler, tu vois, j'ai un truc enfin une chose importante à te dire je !  
-Aller rentre._

 _Fin du flash-back._

Régina en était toujours au même point le regard perdu, un million de questions en tête et une qui revenait, j'ai aimé robin parce que j'ai su que c'était mon truelove ou bien avant ? Avant de voir le tatouage s'est sur il me faisait de l'effet oui, mais est-ce que je l'aimez ? Et dans la forêt enchantée, je ne pouvais pas le voir non s'est sur j'ai des sentiments pour lui.  
Demain était un autre jour, un jour ou dés le matin, elle croiserait la sauveuse éprouvait-elle des sentiments pour elle ? Oui évidemment la blonde fait partie de sa famille. de l'amour ? Non jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu Emma autrement qu'Emma était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'arriva jamais a lui en vouloir ? Qu'elle n'arriver pas as avoir de geste d'affection envers elle ? Sauf deux fois la première au moment des adieux, elle perdait henry, mais Emma aussi la seule a cette époque à croire en elle le contacte de leurs mains lui avait procuré du bien-être de la sécurité était-ce de l'amour ? Du désir ? Était-ce l'évidence qu'elle était faite l'une pour l'autre ? Quand elle critique les prétendants de la blonde était-elle jalouse d'eux ou d'elle ?  
 _-Régina ? Écoute, je suis..._  
- _Entre tink, je... je suis perdu._  
tink entra dans la chambre de la reine et l'as prit dans ses bras et la Régina fondit en larmes dans un souffle dit a tink  
 _-j'ai... je crois que je, elle inspira profondément l' ai toujours aimé_  
Et elle pleura de plus belle tink ne dit rien laissant la reine allez a son trop-plein d'émotion et la berça de ses bras réconfortants et c'est comme cela que la brune trouva le sommeil dans cette étreinte protectrice en sachant pertinemment que la sauveuse ne serait jamais sienne.

Fin du chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_voila le chapitre 4 et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. bon je vais raconter un peu ma vie qui concerne les fautes les phrases qui sont pas trop francaise et toutes les autres erreurs que je ne vois surement pas. j 'ai un petit bout de chou, mon prince qui me prend beaucoup de mon temps je commences a ecrire et j'ai maman maman maman et encore et encore alors pas facile mais je m'en lasse pas enfin des fois lol enfin tous sa pour dire que j'ecris a la va vite c'est pas bien je sais mais entre mon prince le boulot et la maison j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'etre shakespear, je sais pas si sa s'ecrit comme ca enfin! tous ca pour vous dire que je fait toujours de mon mieux et SURTOUT je le fait pour le plaisir je ne suis pas auteur ecrivain scenariste et autres et y as bien longtemps que j'ai quitter les bancs de l'ecole. je veux juste me faire plaisir avec le SWANQUEEN que j'adore et le partager sans haine ni prejugés on ne peut pas etre tous parfait._**

 ** _toujours un grand merci a vos messages pleins de gentillesses._**

 ** _chapitre 4:_**

 _-man's, il faut qu'on passe chez maman j'ai oublié mon livre d'histoire.  
-OK kid, on fonce !_  
Emma et henry entrèrent dans le manoir, le jeune homme appela sa mère en vint, il haussa les épaules en regardant la blonde.  
 _-Elle doit être partie au travail ?  
\- Allez kid va chercher ton bouquin._  
Henry monta à l'étage et alors qu'il s'apprête a ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit sa mère et tink sortir de la chambre de la brune a moitié endormi.  
 _-heu man ? Salut !  
-oh h mon chérie, mais qu'est que tu fait ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Emma ?  
-si man, mais j'ai oublié mon livre Emma est en bas, elle m'attend. Et toi enfin, vous avez passé une bonne heu soirée... Ou heu nuit ?_  
On pouvait voir dans le regard du brun un brin de curiosité, qu'avait-elle fait ? Une pointe d'interrogation est-elle avec elle ? Et un léger sourire malicieux de voir sa mère et tink gênées de la question. Régina regarde tink puis henry et :  
 _-henry quoi que tu es dans la tête oublie le je.. Enfin, je n'étais pas en super forme hier soir et tink et venue me réconforter enfin elle m'as apporté son soutien et on s'est endormi, tu vois aussi simple que ça ? Alors heu prend ton livre et va à l'école, tu vas être en retard allé !_  
Régina suivit de tink dévalèrent les escaliers tellement vite que Régina n'avait pas vu la blonde sur son passage et s est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva sur Emma incapable de bouger. Tink se sentant de trop sorti une rapide bonne journée et prit la poudre d'escampette. Emma avait senti la gêne de la brune et comprit que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne bouge plus d'un poil.  
 _-Et bien ! Madame le Maire, quel accueil ! Je savais qu'il avait de l'amélioration a nos rapports, mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attends pas a ce que vous me tombiez dans mes bras._  
À ce moment là henry arriva a leurs hauteurs. Régina toujours muette.  
- _Heu mamans ? Ça va ?  
-Oui t'en fait pas gamin y a eu collision, mais rien de grave._  
- _Henry je..._

Régina prit son courage à deux, mais se releva tel une reine lissa sa robe leva la tête regarda henry avec grâce et force.

- _Tu vois henry pourquoi il ne faut jamais se précipiter dans les escaliers, tu ne sais jamais sur quoi tu peux tomber que ça te serve de leçon ! Miss Swan._

Régina salua la blonde de la tête et se dirigea le plus naturellement vers la cuisine.  
Emma entra dans la cuisine et vit que la brune n'avait l'air vraiment pas bien, en effet Régina était appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine les yeux dans le vague, elle n'avait même pas sentit la présence d'Henri et d'Emma  
 _-et gamin vas à l'école OK ? Je m'occupe de ta mère_  
Henry acquiesça et quitta la pièce Emma s'avança prudemment vers la reine posa sa main dans son dos ce qui fit sursauter Régina, celle-ci plongea ses yeux marron dans les yeux verts de la blonde.

- _Emma ! Ou, ou est henry ?  
-du calme, il vient de partir pour l'école, tu vas bien Régina ?  
-je... Je dois part...  
-AH non ! Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Régina ?_

Régina regarda Emma et dans ce regard, elle pouvait voir toute la douleur de la belle blonde, pourtant comment lui dire que ce n'était pas la mort de robin qui l'affecté autant, mais bel et bien les sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'elle, sentiments que la sauveuse ne partagerais jamais, car Emma avait enfin sa fin heureuse hook, henry et ses parents et elle savait très bien au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle n'avait aucune place dans le cœur de la blonde. Régina ne peut retenir ses larmes et c'est tout naturellement qu'Emma l'encercla et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.  
 _-Régina, parle ne reste pas comme ça, tu l'auras ta fin heureuse, je te le promets, je n'abandonnerais jamais, Régina, je crois en toi._  
Emma lui avait dit ses mots en lui redressant le visage les yeux dans les yeux, la brune n'y vit que la vérité et la force des mots que la blonde avait prononcé, elle regarda Emma comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant un regard remplit de tendresse et d' amour et dans un élan qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle leva sa main vers la joue d'Emma, celle-ci lui sourit, sa main glissa lentement sous les cheveux de la blonde pour se placer sur le cou de la sauveuse.  
 _-Emma_ Souffla Regina en approchant, dangereusement, ses lèvres a celle d'Emma. Regina pris possession des lèvres de la blonde et lui déposa le plus tendre des baisers avant de se retirer elle posa son front contre celui d'Emma et lui souffla.  
 _-Je suis une méchante Emma, et les méchants n'ont pas le droit a leurs fins heureuse, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que les gens que j'aime est la leurs. Henry et toi êtes ma fin heureuse tant que vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi Emma._

Et sur ses mots, elle se retira des bras de la blonde et disparue dans un nuage de fumée violette et laissa Emma livré a-elle seule avec mille questions en elle et surtout pourquoi Régina lui avait-elle donné se baiser ? Peut-être le manque de chaleur humain ? Le besoin de sentir quelqu'un ? _**« Oui, c'est sur, enfin sa peut-être que ça ? Elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment alors, ben ! Elle perd un peu le nord normal, elle cherche du réconfort Tink, blue et Régina faut vraiment que je m'interroge sur moi-même, parfois, ils sont un peu bizarres voir complètement cintré ses personnages de contes de fées. »**_  
Emma quitta ses pensées et le manoir par la même occasion et pris la direction du granny pour boire son chocolat chaud a la cannelle traditionnel du matin, même si elle aurais préféré quelque chose de plus fort. Emma entra dans le granny.  
 _-salut granny, rubis est pas la ?_  
- _toujours au lit, un chocolat ?_

 _-comme toujours, merci granny_.

Hook entra dans le granny et pris Emma par la taille.  
 _-bonjour amour, bien dormi ?_  
Emma se retourna et lui sourit en l'embrassant. Elle se détacha de lui.

 _-il me manquait tes bras. Et aussi tes caresses.  
-chose a laquelle je peux remédier facilement mon amour, mon bateau est tout a nous.  
-ne me tente pas ! Malheureusement il faut que j'aille travailler._  
Hook lui sourit, il lui tendit la main.  
 _-puis-je avoir l'honneur de t accompagner jusqu'au bureau ?  
-avec plaisir ! Mon prince._  
Ils quittent le granny main dans la main pour rejoindre le bureau de la blonde. Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent de leurs avenirs, leur futur emménagement et pourquoi pas futurs enfants.  
 _-je sais que tu ne veux pas brusquer les chose par rapport a Regina, je le comprend mais ne rien faire ne va pas, malheureusement, ramené robin tu as droit toi aussi a être heureuse tu n'as rien fait de mal love._  
 _-rien fait de mal ? Killian ! D'abord, ma mère ensuite henry puis moi malgré tous le mal qu'elle a fait toutes les vies qu'elle a sacrifié, elle ne mérite pas sa Régina n' était qu'une espèce de marionnette contrôlé par sa mère et ensuite gold. Ceux que je veux dire, c'est que toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle a faites se n' est pas elle s'est la méchante reine._

 _-OK love calme toi on feras comme tu veux je devrais peut-être lui parlé histoire qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne porte pas dans son cœur ?_  
 _-c'est gentil, mais non merci je n' ai pas envie d'aller, encore te chercher dans l'underworld. Allez, je suis arrivée. Je te promets de faire des efforts, tu as raison, on doit avancer._  
Ils se sourirent et s'embrasèrent une dernière fois, hook lui rappela leur rendez-vous au granny, elle acquiesça puis Emma pénétra a l'intérieur du bâtiment Hook tous sourire _**« je crois qu'elle est prête ».**_ Pensa-t-il en sortant une petite boite, en velours rouge, de sa poche.

 _-je vois que le shérif est toujours surchargé de boulot, je devrais peut-être l'augmenter ? Non ?_  
Emma se retourna vivement porta la main à son cœur.

 _-PUTAIN ! Régina ne-refait-jamais-ca, vous cherchez quoi tous ? Ma mort ?_ _Par la peur ?_

Régina ne put empercher de sourire, dire que c'est la sauveuse, qu'elle n'a pas peur ni de dragons, sorciers, pirates et autres, mais une simple arrivée surprise la ferait mourir de peur.  
 _-alors, Regina pourquoi est-tu la ? Tu viens surement m'expliquer pour ce matin ?_

 _-non, je viens te rapporter tes rapports ils sont signés lus et approuvés. Bon a plus tard._ _  
-oh h ! Non pas si vite là, il faut que tu m'expliques pour ce ma..._  
Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la reine disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

 _-putain ! Régina, non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça._  
peut-importe le temps que ça prendrait, mais Régina ne s'en sortirais pas comme ça ah non-foi de Swan. Emma avait fait tous les lieux où elle savait que la reine soit susceptible d'y être bureau, manoir, zelena même snow, mais nulle part, mais ou diable pouvait-elle bien être ? « _ **Oh h ! Bien sûr, le caveau. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci, oh non ! »**_. Emma pénétra a l'intérieur du caveau, elle poussa le cercueil et descendit les marches, jusqu'à présent, elle ne connaît que le haut et le juste une pièce celle ou la reine entreposé tout son savoir, toue sa magie. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait d'autres pièces cachées, elle l'appela de toutes ses forces, mais en vint aucun signe de la présence de la brune. Pourtant, elle la sentait pas loin, son regard se posa face à un miroir.  
 _\- miroir, miroir, dit moi ou se trouve la plus belle des reines ? Allez Régina répond moi, je sais que tu es la même si je dois rester toute la nuit et tous les jours, je resterais tu le sais._  
Soudain, le miroir s-entre ouvrit laissant passer un filet de lumière.


	5. Chapter 5

_voila le chapitre 5 **, alors celui-la il est pas top pour moi je dois signaler que c'est un rated m je crois et pour celles et ceux qui aiment les scenes a caratere sexuel je tiens a m'excuser d avance je ne suis pas doué pour decrire ce genre de scenes donc je pense qu'elles ne seront pas tres interressante je vais essayer de m'ameliorer par la suite.**_

 _ **merci pour les messages toujours trop gentil et pour un mess en particulier d'un guest je suis desolé mais je pense que le mariage entre hook et emma se fera surement desolé mais elles vont souffrir .**_

 _ **chapitre 5:**_

 _« Emma, tu n'as rien de plus intéressant a faire que de me courir après ? »_

la reine se dégagea pour laisser passer la blonde. Emma regarda autour d'elle légèrement impressionné par les vestiges du passé de Regina tout étais beau et luxueuse des miroirs aux robes et meubles. Oui pour la sauveuse tout étais royal.

 _« c'est donc la que tu range tout ton truc de reine ? Attend t as vraiment portée cette tenue ? »._

Emma contempla la robe. une robe qui serre au corps rouge bordeaux du velours longue avec un voile de dentelle noire pour décolleté Elle l'effleura du doigt comme si l'as toucher allé l'abîmer

 _« tu peux toucher, elle ne mort pas. Tu peux même l'essayer si tu veux. »_

Emma plissa les yeux souri en coin.

 _« sérieusement ? Regina ! Moi essayer cette robe ? Mais je t'en prie essaye la toi j aimerais bien l'as voir sur toi. »_

Regina souri et d'un coup leva sa main et la dite robe était sur elle. Emma rougit il faut dire que la brune fessait son effet, elle l'as trouvé magnifique, royale, majestueuse.

 _« tu sais ce n'est pas une robe qui me rappelle de bon souvenir, d'ailleurs aucunes de ses robes me rappelle de bon souvenir mais je n'arrive pas en m'en séparer »_

 _« en tous cas tu es woaaa superbe enfin t'as la classe, faut avouer que ces tenues ne vont pas a tout le monde. »_

 _« normal, swan, être une méchante reine n'est pas donné a tout le monde »_

et d'un revers de main la robe repris sa place.

 _« une reine juste une reine n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas eu le choix »_

 _« on as toujours le choix et moi j'ai choisi le mal Emma, écoute j'aimerais être seule maintenant que tu sais que je vais bien tu veux bien me laisser s'il te plais ? »_

 _« non pas avant que tu m'explique pour ce matin. »_

Regina souffla.

 _« tu vas pas partir ? »_

 _« nope »_

« _très bien que veux tu savoir ? »_

« _et bien pour commencer le baiser ? »_

 _« c'était une erreur j'étais perdu cela ne se reproduira plus si c'est ça qui t'inquiète »_

 _« non Regina ça m'inquiète pas je peut comprendre le manque de robin et tout »_

 _« cela n'as rien a voir avec robin je suis triste mais pas en manque de chaleur humaine au point de me jeter sur la première personne venue. »_

 _« OK, donc disons que s'est mon charme naturel alors »._

 _« si ça te fait plaisir, Emma Bon te voilà rassuré ? Tu peux me laisser maintenant ? »_

la reine avait du mal a rester près de la blonde, maintenant qu'elle tolère ses sentiment sa présence et sa gentillesse a son égard était une vrai torture. La voir la sentir la toucher tout son être était au abois. Ce qui pour la reine était totalement absurde car pas plus tard qu'hier elle pleuré encore robin et Emma était juste Emma, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

 _« nope je reste toujours je sens que tu ne vas pas bien tu me cache quelque chose. »_

 _« Emma ». Régina inspira profondément « part ou je n'arriverais plus à me contrôler »  
« Et bien vas y arrach... ».  
_Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune prit possession de ses lèvres  
Un baiser passionné, ultime, peut-être le dernier avant de se faire rejeter par sa blonde, mais contre toute attente, c'est Emma qui approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Régina se firent de plus en plus baladeuse enlevant le haut de la sauveuse et très vite son jean. Emma se retrouva vite en sous-vêtement avec les mains de la reine qui _c_ ourrait tout le long de son corps. _ **« Mais qu'est que je fais »**_ pensa Emma, mais latentation était trop forte la reine était trop _ **« hum »**_ fit Emma alors que Régina parcourait son corps de baisers ardents la blonde releva la brune, elle la fixa d'un regard plein de désirs et entreprit à son tour de la déshabiller une fois les deux femmes nues, elles firent l'amour sauvagement jusqu'à la nuit. Ni l' une ni l'autre n'avait connu pareil orgasme. Aucune des deux n'avait jamais couché avec une femme ni même ne serait-ce qu'embrasser une femme, mais cet après-midi-là mon dieu, c 'est comme si elle avait fait cela toutes leurs vies et en même temps comme ci s'était la première fois qu'elles fessaient l'amour. L'une s endormi en se jurant dans avoir plus et encore et encore et l'autre ne trouva pas le sommeil perturbé, elle avait aimé, c'est un fait, mais elle se sentait sale aussi.  
Une fois sure que la brune soit bien endormie Emma pris toutes ses affaires et disparues dans la nuit en se promettant que s'était la première et dernière fois.  
Emma se tenait debout devant le granny plongé dans ses pensées un flot de remordl'envahit la panique au bord des yeux, hook mon dieu hook _ **« j'ai trompé hook et henry et mes parents mais qu'est que j'ai fait MON DIEU qu'est que j'ai fait ».**_ _  
_elle était tellement prise par ses remords qu'elle ne vit pas arriver snow.  
« Alors, ma chérie, tu rêves ? » _  
_Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. C'est sur elle allé mourir de peur. _  
« Maman ! pff, tu m'as fait... Attend qu'est, tu fais là ? »  
« Et bien hook nous as invité à se joindre a vous. D'ailleurs, tu es en retard »  
_c'est vrai comment elle avait pu oublier, voilà pourquoi elle était devant le granny, elle devait manger avec hook en tête à tête _  
« Ah h euh OK, on y vas ? »  
« Je te suis. Ton père et henry son déjà a l'intérieur, il ne manque plus que nous »  
_Emma sourit à sa mère et ensemble, elles entrèrent dans le restaurant. Effectivement hook, David et henry étaient là, Killian s'avança vers sa belle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui tira une chaise. _  
« Si madame veux bien. Love, tu es radieuse, tu as pris des couleurs »  
_ Un mini arrêt cardiaque voilà se qu'Emma était en train de faire radieuse des couleurs bien sûr, elle venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'evil Queen. Ne plus y penser. Elle se contenta de le remercier avec un sourire.  
Chose difficile à croire pour Emma, qui venait de vivre la journée la plus étrange et intense de sa vie, le repas se passa merveilleusement bien tous se remémorer des souvenir plus ou moins plaisant pour chacun d'entre eux, des rires des discussion banales tout ce qui fallait pour que la sauveuse oublie cette journée oui, elle était bien là, pas de doutes entouré de sa famille de son fils de son truelove la était sa _vraie_ place. Bien sur la reine avait cette place aussi et elle aurait aimé l'avoir avec eux pour ce repas familial, comme avant, avant cette folle journée.  
 _« Hum, love ? Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuve toi et moi, et même la mort n'as pas pu nous séparer nous somment toi et moi le heu comme henry et tes parents le disent le truelove et je ne vois pas faire ma vie sans toi Emma Swan, tu m'as changé Emma alors »._ Il sortit la petite boite en velours de sa poche l'ouvrit et se mit à genou.  
« _Emma Swan fille du prince charmant et de snow white me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »_. Emma déglutit alors là pour le coup, elle s'attendait a tout sauf a ça, brutalement Régina prit possession de son esprit, comment la reine allait vivre cette union, car oui, Emma Swan allait lui dire oui, comment dire a Régina qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Comment lui dire qu'elle deux, c'était impossible ? Que faire ?. Pendant qu'Emma était prise dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que sa mère ainsi que son père et son fils avaient apparemment, eux déjà faits leurs choix, tous tellement exciter par la demande n'ont pas attendu la réponse d'Emma, comme si elle pouvait refuser ? Ils félicitent hook et Emma charmant offrit une tourné général henry enlaça sa mère puis hook, il était vraiment heureux pour sa mère biologique, il ne manquait plus que son autre mère et tous serais parfait.  
 _« Maman, tu la enfin t'as fin heureuse ».  
« Oh ma chérie ça va être le plus beau mariage de tous les temps »  
« hook ! Je te préviens si tu ne respectes pas ma fille, tu auras à faire a moi »._  
Oui Emma était heureuse ! Sa famille était heureuse tout était parfait.  
Hook se dirigea vers Emma l'embrassa tendrement puis l'as pris dans ses bras.  
 _« Love ? Ta famille s'est un peu emballée avant que j'entende ta réponse »._  
Il se recule et lui tend la bague. Emma lui sourit.  
 _« Oui, je le veux. »_  
Ils s'embrasèrent de nouveaux sous les acclamations des habitants de storybrook tous levèrent leurs verres en l'honneur des futurs mariés.  
La clochette du granny retentit et tous se retournent pour voir apparaître le maire de storybrook, Leroy s'avançant vers elle sourire aux lèvres  
 _« Majesté prête a assumé vos fonctions de maire ? »  
« Je vous demande pardon, que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Maman Emma et hook vont se marier, c'est génial non ? »_  
Régina avait du mal à réagir, elle regarda Emma puis hook tour a tour, elle était blanche la sensation que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête tout tourné autour d'elle son monde s'effondre encore une fois. Comment la sauveuse pouvait coucher avec qu'elle et dire oui a se pirate dans la même journée ?  
 _« Maman, tu vas bien ? »_  
Henry était inquiet, il regretté de s'être montré trop enthousiaste devant sa mère, elle venait de perdre robin et lui il lui jeté sa comme ça en pleine figure.  
 _« Dessolée maman, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, parle moi ? »._  
Mais impossible, la brune ne pouvait rien dire, Emma regarda henry en le rassurant et pris Régina par le poigné en disant aux autres qu'elle revenait, elle amena Régina aux toilettes ferma la porte à clef.  
 _« Régina écoute... »._  
Fin de chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

**cc tout le monde alors j'ai pu voir que certaines ont êtés decu et je ne vais pas vous mentir cela ne vas pas s'arranger regina aura-t-elle sa fin heureuse? haha je sais je suis tres mechante avec elle pourtant c'est mon personnage preféré je vous jures. alors voici la suite.**

 **chapitre 6:**

 _« Regina, écoutes... »_  
Elle n'eut pas fini sa phrase que la brune se jeta sur elle, Regina prit possession des lèvres d'Emma, sa main droite tenant fermement la nuque de la blonde tandis que sa main gauche se posa directement sur le sexe de la sauveuse. Tout en parsemant son corps de baisers, pressant son intimité la reine lui souffla :  
 _« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé ? Dis mois que tu n'as rien ressentit ? Dis-moi que ceci ne compte pas pour toi ? Dis-moi que tu n'as plus envie de moi ? »._  
Même si le cerveau de la blonde crié a la reine d'arrêter tout ça, que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas, son corps lui prouvait tout le contraire une chaleur se dégagea de tous son être les supplices que la brune lui infligés étais une torture, une délicieuse torture oh oui même en sachant qu'elle se trouver a quelque mètres de son futur époux de ses parents de son fils et de tous ses amis, elle ne voulait pas que la reine s'arrête tout son corps étais possédé par les caresses de Regina  
 _« Regina.. je... hummm non arrête je ne... »_  
Mais la reine ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle voulait plus oui bien plus, voyant que sa blonde, elle aussi, en voulait plus elle déboutonna le jean de la blonde et passa sa main à l'intérieur et glissa directement deux doigts dans l'intimité d' Emma  
Elle regarda la blonde les pupilles dilatées de plaisir puis lui susurra à l'oreille :  
 _« Veux-tu que j'arrête_ _ **em-ma. »**_  
Entre les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir, non, fut la seule réponse que la blonde pue lui souffler.  
Et c' est la tête enfouie dans le coup et la chevelure de la brune que la sauveuse jouit en se retenant de ne pas hurler de plaisir. Emma devait reprendre contenance, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle se rhabilla remit ses cheveux en place.  
Alors qu'Emma allé commencer à lui parler quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
 _ **« Emma ? Love, tu vas bien ? On commence à s'inquiéter »**_  
Emma paniqua-t-elle se figea que pouvait-elle bien dire ? L'avait-il entendu ? Comment avait-elle pu encore succomber à la reine ? Un sort ? Oui bien sûr un sort tel était le but de la reine, si la brune ne pouvait pas avoir sa fin heureuse, alors personnes ne l'aurais et surtout pas la sauveuse, celle qui était une fois de plus responsable de son malheur.  
 _« Tu... Tu m'as jeté un sort ? »_  
Dit-elle tout bas.  
 _ **« QUOI ? »**_  
 _« Chut moins fort._ _ **Oui Killian ça va ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive encore quelque minute s'il te plaît »**_  
Killian lui dit OK puis rejoignit les autres, si quelque seconde plutôt le regard de la blonde était immergé de plaisir maintenant, il avait fait place à la colère  
 _ **« TOI ESPECE DE SALE SORCIERE TU TU M'A Jeté UN SORT HEIN ? AVOUE-le. TU NE SUPPORTES PAS DE VOIR LES AUTRES HEUREUX ALORS TU T'EST DIT QUE TU POURRAIT PROFITER DE MOI ALORSS ? C'EST PAS NORMAL L'EFFET QUE TU ME FAIT REGINA LES FEMMES M'ONT JAMAIS Attirées alorss ? OHH ET DU COUP TU FAIT D'UNE PIERRE DEUX COUP ET TU TE TAPE LA FILLE DE SNOW QUELLE VENG... »**_  
mais la blonde n'eut pas finit sa phrase qu'elle sentit le poing de la reine s'abattre en pleine figure, la brune n' était pas en colère oh non elle était plus que sa, elle étais furieuse, Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la méchante reine, d'un geste de la main, la fit traverser la pièce cet ainsi que la blonde se retrouva les fesse a terre devant ceux qui se trouvés dans la salle du granny, tous était sous le choc incapable de bouger se demandant se qui avait bien pus se passer. Regina se planta devant la blonde, elle n' arriver pas a croire qu'Emma pouvait penser qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort après tous les efforts que la brune avait fait pour prouver qu'elle n'étais plus la méchante reine comment celle qui, quelques heures plutôt lui avait dit qu'elle croyait en elle, comment pouvait-elle lui faire sa.  
 _ **« COMMENT OSE TU ? COMMENT PEUX TU CROIRE QUE JE SERAIS CAPABLE DE TE FAIRE CA ? TU N'EST... TU ARGG »**_  
la reine fut incapable de continuer tellement elle était blessée par les propos de la blonde et cet dans un nuage de fumée que la triste reine disparu  
Hook se précipita vers la blonde suivit de snow,charmant et henry, il l'aida a se relever.  
 _« Emma,chérie mais qu'est qui c'est passé ? »_  
snow ne laissant pas Emma répondre, ce qui il fallait bien l'avouer arrangea a ce moment la blonde qui ne savait pas quoi répondre et qui était encore sous le choc.  
 _« oui ma puce, que c'est-il passé ? Qu-arrive-t-il a Regina ? Elle n'as pas supporté l'annonce du mariage c'est ça ? »_  
Emma ne savait pas quoi leur répondre la pour le moment tout se que voulais la blonde c'était d'être seule et dormir.  
 _« elle... enfin c'est compliqué tu vois j'ai... elle...ouffff je.. je voudrait renter dessolé Killian mais je... on se vois demain OK ? »_  
le pirate n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Emma n'était plus la, que c'est-il passé ? La question était sur toute les lèvres mais parmi toute la clientèle du restaurant une personne en particulier elle avait sa petite idée elle s'éclipsa hors du granny et se dirigea vers le manoir.  
Tink frappa a la porte du manoir mais le silence fut sa seule réponse  
 _ **« Regina ouvre moi je sais que tu est la, allez laisse moi entrer »**_  
la porte s'ouvrit et tink n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la mairesse se jeta dans ses bras.  
« _oh tink, je je... elle va se marier avec se pirate tu … tu te rend compte elle... on passe la journée a faire l'amour et le soir elle lui dit oui je je voudrais mourir tink »_  
la reine était triste en colère elle vida toute les larmes de son corps la tête enfuis dans le cou de son amie. La fée, elle essaya de la consolé de mieux qu'elle pu en lui promettant que tout allé bien se passer que le véritable amour gagnerait, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, qu'elle laisse du temps a la blonde.  
 _« et donc ? Je dois faire quoi attendre, et si elle si marie avec lui ? Je fait quoi moi ? Je... »  
« Regina je peux te parler ? »_  
ni la fée verte ni la brune n avait entendu le shérif arriver, et maintenant celle ci Voulais lui parlé oh la belle blague. Régina se dégagea de tink et s'avança vers la blonde. _« Écoute Emma, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Oh h et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te desanvouter. »_

 _« s'il te plaît Régina, je viens pour m'excuser. »_

 _Emma_ supplia la belle brune du regard.

 _« tink tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Je te remercie pour ton soutien. Miss Swan. »_

tink se retira tout en disant à la reine qu'elle était là pour elle, salua Emma et la reine prit place a la porte et invita la blonde a rentrer. Elles prirent place toutes les deux au salon Régina servi deux verres de whisky et prit place en face de la sauveuse. _« Et bien miss Swan, je vous écoutes »_

 _« Régina je.. Je suis dessolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je m'en suis prise a toi, car je culpabilise d'avoir trompé Killian, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris franchement, je ne te reproche rien tu... Et tu as perdu robin et tes sentiments sont tout chamboulé alors tu te réfugies dans le sexe pour oublier, mais moi, je n'ai pas d'excuse, je profite de ta faiblesse et je trompe l'homme que j'aime par-dessus le marché et je enfin tu vois jamais j'avais trompé quelqu'un et encore moins coucher avec une femme, tu es enfin, tu merdes Régina je, tu m'as tu es une belle femme et je ne sais pas toute cette tension entre nous depuis le début ça nous a sûrement_ _emporté non ? »_

Emma avait prononcé ces paroles d'une traite et Régina l'observa puis s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, leurs corps tellement près que la blonde sentait le souffler chaud, de la mairesse, se répandre sur son visage.

 _« Tu crois vraiment que tu as profité de moi Emma ? »_ Lui dit-elle a voix basse. _« Régina, je pense que tu es perturbé et cet normal, tu as perdu encore une fois... »_

 _« Je t'arrête de-suite Emma cela n'as rien à voir avec la mort de robin, j'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses et si je t'ai embrassé cet parce que j'en avait envie, je ne pensez pas que nous allions heu enfin, tu vois, mais une chose est sure Emma, je ne regrette pas et je veux passer ma vie a découvrir ton corps et a le goûter je veux te sentir en moi et je veux te savourer »_ elle pose ses mains sur ces hanches lui murmure dans l'oreille _« encore »_ fait glissé ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde la plaque contre elle « _et encore »_ elle l'embrasse la sauveuse répond a son baiser l'approfondissant en glissant sa langue. Le baiser était passionné Emma avait la tête qui tourné comment la reine pouvais lui faire autant d'effet, mais la brune mis fin au baiser se recula. Son regard s'assombrit de désir sa respiration était saccadé, dans un souffle, elle lui dit.

 _« Emma si si tu ne m'arrêtes pas maintenant »_ mais la reine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase la blonde la poussa sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur l brune, elle prit possession de ces lèvres sa main droite derrière la nuque de la brune et l'autre sur le sein. La mairesse, entreprenante, laissa vagabonder ses mains sur tout le corps de la blonde, celle-ci se dégagea

 _« je veux te sentir en moi Régina, je te veux pour toute la nuit, mais... Ce sera la dernière fois, je vais me marier avec Killian donc si tu ne veux pas laisse moi partir »_

mais la reine, même si cette phrase était une pure torture, ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle la voulait même si cela devait être pour une nuit.

 _« reste »_ et la nuit avait était un succession d'orgasmes elles firent l'amour dans le salon puis la brune l'entraîna a la suivre pour continuer dans la chambre mais ni l'une ni l' autre ne purent attendre elle recommencèrent leurs ébats dans les escaliers puis dans la chambres. Éreinté toutes les deux par leurs torrides nuits, la brune proposa à la blonde de dormir, mais Emma semblait hésiter, elle voulait fuir, mais la reine insista en lui disant que s'était leur dernière nuit la sauveuse accepta et elles finirent leurs nuits enlacées. Une se promettant que s'était la dernière fois et l'autre en se jurant de tout faire pour l'avoir à nouveaux dans ses draps quitte a devenir sa maîtresse. Au petit matin Emma quitta les draps de la reine en laissant la belle brune endormie. Elle quitta le manoir à pas de loup ouvrit la porte du manoir et tomba nez à nez avec henry.

fin du chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon, ce chapitre concerne henry, je ne suis pas très fan de lui enfin du personnage, je n'ai rien contre l'acteur, je n'aime pas la façon dont il a traité Régina même si c'est la méchante reine, on peut voir depuis le début de la série que se gosse ne manque de rien que Régina n'est pas une horrible mère enfin bref pour le coup, j' avais envie qu'il se soucie un peu plus de sa mère et qu'il soit de son côté ce chapitre ne me plaît pas, car comme je viens de le dire, je ne suis pas fan de henry, mais bon, il est essentiel, car pour moi le petit est un fouineur qui n'aime pas les mensonges et les non-dits.**

 **Une dernière chose cette fiction n'est pas une fin heureuse malheureusement, j'aime beaucoup Régina un peu trop même, mais je ne veux pas la voir heureuse pour autant, elle est quand même la méchante reine et dans la vraie vie pour moi les gens qui tuent et font du mal ne mérite pas le pardon même si au fond de moi, je la veux heureuse. Donc ne continuait pas a lire si vous voulais voir Régina ou même Emma heureuses, mais si vous me suppliez, il se pourrait que je mette une fin alternative où elles sont heureuses.**

 **merci encore pour vos messages a tous.**

 **regina lilly swan: desolé de te rendre triste malheureusement sa continue désolé.**

 **hook50: franchement merci pour tes messages ils me touchent vraiment c'est vraiment gentil merci merci et desolée de te faire de la peine.  
**

 **chapitre 9:**

 _« Henry ! Mais qu'est que tu fais là ? »  
« J'habite ici, mais la vraie question est qu'est que toi, tu fais ici ? »_  
La sauveuse ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire comment expliquer à son fils qu'elle était chez sa mère a sept heures du matin, mais une minute.  
 _« Et bien... Non attend et toi, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Pourquoi tu es venue si tôt ? »_  
Henry scruta du regard sa mère, il le savait, il en était persuadé ses mères lui caché quelque chose et il finirait par le découvrir.  
 _« Tu évites ma question man. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, j' étais inquiet pour maman, et même toi, tu n' es pas rentré de la nuit ou étais-tu hein »_  
Il mit un temps de pose dévisageant sa mère encore une fois puis il reprit.  
« _Apparemment, tu étais ici la question est pourquoi ? Et aussi pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées hier soir ? »_  
Un trop-plein d'émotions envahissait la blonde des questions se bousculait dans sa tête plus celles que son fils lui posait s 'en était trop pour elle, elle devait quitter s'est endroit le plus vite possible reprendre sa vie en main, non de dieu, elle était la sauveuse tout de même, rejoindre hook faire l' amour avec lui et non pas cette satanée sorcière, hook et elle n'avaient jamais étés aussi loin que ce qu'elle avait fait en même pas quarante-huit heures avec la reine.  
 _« Écoutes, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour parler là, mais avec ta mère, on as réglée nos problèmes, je me suis endormi sur le canapé, je suppose que ta mère dort toujours moi, je files rassurer hook a plus kid »_  
Henry observa sa mère partir en trombe vers sa voiture quand il ne la vit plus il tourna les talons et il était bien décidé à découvrir ce que ses mères lui caché.  
Il entra dans le hall, monta les escaliers, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère et toqua.  
 _« Maman ? »_ Pas de réponse _« maman ? »_ Appelé t-il un peu plus fort, mais toujours pas de réponse, il se décide donc à pénétrer dans la chambre de la brune, il pose sa main sur la poignée et commence à la tourner quand tout à coup.  
 _« NON-henry laisse moi une minute s' il te plaît je me prépare et je descends »  
« Oh, je t'attends dans la cuisine »._  
Allongé dans son lit, le visage entre ses mains, la sauveuse n'était plus là, et tant, mieux si son fils les avaient surpris toutes les deux, elle n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi faire, elle se leva se dirigea vers sa salle de bains se prépara vite fait et descendit rejoindre son fils. Elle le prend dans ses bras.  
 _« Henry que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Il y a un problème ? »_  
Henry lui sourit le but du jeu était simple prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai et commence avec sa mère brune était idéal, il savait qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à lui dire la vérité.  
 _« Non, non aucun problème un fils n'a-t-il pas le droit de venir voir comment va sa mère ? J'étais inquiet pour toi toute la nuit._ »

 _« Tu as eu peur que la méchante sorcière refasse surface ? »_

Henry lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement.

 _« Non, j'ai confiance en toi maman, j' avait juste mal de voir mes mères encore se battre alors qu'on est une famille et qu'on est toujours là pour sa famille, je sais que tu souffres et je veux te voir heureuse, je veux que mes mamans soit heureuse »_

la reine prit son fils dans les bras.

 _« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, tu sais avec ta mère, c'est... Compliqué, mais se n'est pas bien méchant on réagis un peu trop fort elle et moi »_

c'était le bon moment henry passa a l'attaque.

 _« Ah bon ? Vous vous êtes parlé ? »_

Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité quel dilemme.

 _« Non ! Enfin si je lui ai parlé au téléphone hier pour m'excuser, on a parlé cinq minutes et tous s'est arrangé. »_

Premier mensonge de la brune, il le savait alors il préféra aller droit au but.

« _Au téléphone ? »_

 _« oui »_

 _« tu mens ! »_

 _« Henry je ne…... »_

 _« Non, tu mens, je viens de la croiser »_

Regina paniqua qu'avait bien pu lui dire la blonde si elle ne lui disait pas la même chose, elle allez encore se faire traiter de menteuse et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle avait retrouvé son fils, elle ne voulait pas le perdre a nouveau pour une idiotie, elle pris son courage a deux main et ce décida a lui dire la vérité enfin une partie, celle que les chaste oreille de son fils peuvent entendre

 _« Je suis désolé henry, vois-tu parfois, on doit mentir pour ne pas blesser les gens qu'on aiment et aussi parce qu on ne veux pas les perdre alors on préfère éviter certains sujet quitte a les décevoir encore une fois pour une vérité qui ferait plus de mal que de bien »_

henry observa sa mère il était un peu inquiet, que pouvait-il bien se passer entre ses deux mère pour que celle-ci est peur de le perdre.

 _« Maman, tu peux tout me dire ne rien dire est pire que le mensonge, on le sait tous les deux, je sais que tu vis mal le fait que man soit avec hook et toi, robin n'est plus là et je sais que tu le reproche a maman, mais elle fait tout... »_

 _« Je suis amoureuse de ta mère »_

une bombe, elle l'avait lâché cette phrase comme une bombe dans une ville dévastée par la guerre, henry hoqueta de surprise, les mots lui manquaient, il s'attendait a ce que sa mère lui dise qu'elle voulait détruire le bonheur du couple à voir le cœur du capitaine arraché, mais pas qu'elle aimait son autre mère.

 _ **« Tu... Quoi ? »**_

Regina baissa le regard, elle ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler, elle le savait, elle allait perdre son fils.

 _« je suis désolée henry »_

se fut la seule phrase qu'elle put sortir, henry lui pris a nouveau les mains et l'obligea a lever la tête

 _« Ne le soit pas, OK, je trouve ça bizarre, je ne comprend pas comment tu en est arrivée la mais je ne t'en veux pas en fet si je comprends bien au granny tu étais jalouse car maman ne partage pas tes sentiments ? »_

Devait-elle lui dire ? Et quels sentiments ? La blonde ne lui avait jamais fait par de ses sentiments, la seule chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'Emma était attirée par elle, devait-elle le dire a son fils ?

 _« Henry s'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois et je ne peux pas t'en parler surtout que ta mère ne va pas apprécier le fait que tu sois au courant »_

 _« tu veux dire que maman est au courant de tes sentiments pour elle ? »_

 _« Oui henry, elle le sait »_

henry ne savais plus vraiment ou il habité, sa mère adoptive aimé sa mère biologique, celle-ci était au courant, il avait l'étrange sentiment que la blonde n'était pas indifférant à la brune, surtout qu'il avait retrouvait à 7 heures du matin chez lui que se passait-il.

 _« Je comprends pas maman ? »_

 _« Il n'y a rien à comprendre henry, Emma ne m'aime pas et elle va épouser son pirate »_

 _« je n'en suis pas si sur, dit moi toute la verité »_

 _« henry »_

soupira la reine.

 _« non je ne suis plus un gamin, je te vois soufrir et je n' aime pas sa et si pour mon autre mere c'est pareil si hook ne lui es pas destiné elle seras malheureuse tot ou tard. Vous souffrirez toute les deux »_

 _« je ne peux pas tout dire, c'est difficile et... »_

 _« est-ce que oui ou non il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Vous vous etes embrassé ? Elle as …... passé la nuit avec toi ? »_

Regina baissa la tête, elle ne répondit pas, mais henry le savait la réponse à toutes ses questions étaient oui. Il était bien décidé a aider ses deux mamans, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le pirate mais le bonheur des deux femmes était plus important pour lui.

 _« Je vais t'aider maman, vous aurez votre fin heureuse promis »_

sur ces mots, il quitta sa mère en l'embrassant une dernière fois et décida de rejoindre la shérif pour avoir une explication avec elle. Emma lui devait la vérité et des explications.

Henry avait réussi à joindre la sauveuse par téléphone, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au poste du shérif. Tout deux assit l'un en face de l'autre, ils se fixèrent, Emma était inquiète, paniqué. Elle connaissait sont fils, il savait quelque chose s'est sur, mais quoi ? Qu'est Regina avait-elle bien pu lui dire ?  
 _« Alors, tu as vu Killian ? »  
« Oui, ce matin au granny ont as parlé du mariage, je ne le savait pas aussi romantique, il as plein d'idées »_  
Henry haussa les sourcils comment sa mère pouvait parler du mariage alors que celle-ci avait passé la nuit avec son autre mère a cette pensée il grimaça non pas qu'il ne veuillent pas que ses mamans soient ensembles mais imaginer ses deux mères dans le même lit a faire des choses pas très catholique _**« beurk »**_  
 _« Et c'est tout, tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire comme je vais épouser le pirate, mais j'ai couché avec ta mère. »_  
Il l'as regarda droit dans les yeux.  
 _« Henry comment ? Enfin, je n'ai jamais... »  
« Oh non-maman, je t'arrête de suite pas la peine de le nier maman m'as tout dit enfin presque tout. Je croyais que tu ne devais plus me mentir ? »_  
Oh la sale sorcière pensa Emma comment a-t-elle pus tout dire a henry tous ceci devait se finir aujourd'hui elles ne devaient en parler à personne et cette satané reine la balance a son fils comme ça sans penser aux conséquences  
 _« Henry, j'ignore ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais pour ma part tout as était dit hier, je n'aime pas Regina comme elle le voudrait, j'ai fait une terrible erreur et je m'en veux terriblement, mais je n'ai donné aucun espoir à ta mère aujourd'hui c'est fini, j'aime Killian et tu sais parfois les adultes font des bêtises plus grosses que leurs têtes, je m'en veux énormément de vous avoir tous trahi et d'avoir fait du mal à Regina »_  
Elle reprit sa respiration, avait-elle était claire dans cette tirade, son fils semblait perdu.  
 _« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dire oui à Killian et ensuite faire heu, tu sais quoi avec maman ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas pourquoi tu as cou... Passé la nuit avec elle ? »_  
 _« Je ne sais pas henry, mais crois moi mon but n'était pas de la faire souffrir, j'aime ta mère, mais comme une amie et je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse »_  
Henry lui sourit tristement avant de ce lever et de passer la porte au plus vite.  
 _« Maintenant, elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse tu vas lui briser le cœur à jouer avec ses sentiments, ne t'approche plus d'elle. Plus tu essayes de l'aider plus elle est malheureuse »_  
Henry quitta la pièce sans un regard pour la blonde.  
Emma le savait henry avait raison, elle allait détruire Regina une fois de plus.  
Elle prit son téléphone et appela la reine.  
 _« Allô »  
« Regina, c'est Emma »  
« J'avais deviné, je suppose que tu appelles parce que tu as eu la visite de henry »_

 _« Oui et... »_

 _« Non Emma, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix henry sais se montrer très persuasif pour découvrir les choses et je n'ai pas pus lui mentir »_

 _« Regina, on doit se voir pour en parler, je passe à ton bureau vers midi ça te conviens ? »_

 _« Es-tu sure de vouloir être seule avec moi? Tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus ? »_

 _« J'aime à croire que tu es une personne responsable capable de te tenir et avoir une discussion posée »_

 _« bien entendu, a tout a l'heure Emma »_

voilà c'était parfait Regina n'allais pas la provoquer, ni la toucher ni l'embrasser juste parler, pourtant rien qu'en repensant a la reine sur et en elle, Emma eut un frisson dieu que c'était bon, peut être devrait-elle voir hook avant de passer voir la reine, juste pour passer son désir pour la brune sur son pirate, non Killian ne le mérite pas.

Midi frappa, Emma se tenait devant la porte du bureau de la mairesse les mains tremblantes, elle toqua.

 _« Entre »_


	8. Chapter 8

**voila le prochain chapitre s'il vous plait ne me detestez.  
**

 **chapitre 8**

 _ **« Entre »**_  
Emma pénétra dans le bureau et là le choc mon dieu que la reine était belle, elle portait un top rouge et une longue jupe droite fendue sur le côté, elle se tenait debout a coté de son mini bar. Emma déglutis, elle ne savait même plus la raison de sa venue la seule chose qui comptait a présent était de débarrasser la reine de ses vêtements. Régina remarqua que la sauveuse n'était pas insensible a son charme et décida d'en jouer. Elle se saisit des deux verres qu'elle avait rempli du meilleur whisky de tout le maine et s'approchât dangereusement d'elle.  
 _« Miss Swan, un verre ? »  
« Euh. Oui merci »_  
Régina l'invita à s'asseoir, Emma s'assit sur le canapé et Régina prit place en face d'elle sur son fauteuil, elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs et croisa les jambes.  
 _« Je suppose que tu veux parler de henry ? Et du fait que je n'ai pas su tenir ma langue ? »  
« Oui, Régina sur le moment, je t'en ai voulu de lui avoir dit, mais plus maintenant cependant, il va falloir lui parler de nous »  
« Je ne comprends pas, quel 'nous' ? »  
« Enfin Régina henry crois que tu es amoureuse de moi alors que toi et moi, on sait très bien que c'est faux, je ne renie pas le fait que toi et moi, on est attirée l'une par l'autre mais amoureuse, j'aime Killian et toi robin »  
« Si tu le dis, peux-tu m'expliquer, alors, pourquoi toi et moi dès que l'on se touche, nous ne puissions pas résister à la tentation, »  
« Je ne peux pas parler pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est simple, je suis... humm avec Killian, on n'as pas encore... Enfin, tu vois et bien... Tu m'as embrassé et voilà, j'ai enfin j'étais, tu vois... »  
« Je pense avoir compris Emma, tu étais en manque alors tu t'es soulagé avec la première personne venue »_  
Emma était énervée ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire a la reine, elle se leva et s'approcha de Régina se mit à genoux devant elle.  
 _« Régina, tu sais très bien que tu n'est pas la première personne venue, je ne vois que ça comme explications et je ne suis pas le genre de personne a sauté sur tout ce qui bouge, c'est même le contraire si je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Killian, c'est justement parce que je voulais être sur que c'était le bon et c'est le cas, mais avec toi depuis deux jours, je suis perdu quand je te vois, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je me déteste de te faire du mal de tromper Killian de décevoir henry encore et encore, je ne suis pas une sauveuse la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est détruire les personnes que j'aime encore et toujours »_  
Emma versa quelques larmes pendant sa déclaration, Régina porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts, elle avait de la peine pour le shérif une fois de plus elle se trouver égoïste ne pensant qu'a sa petite personne, Emma n'avait rien fait de mal au contraire, la brune ne mérite pas qu' Emma se batte pour sa fin heureuse, elle voulait qu'Emma soit heureuse avec son fils, ses parents et son futur mari.

 _« Emma croit moi, tu n'es pas responsable du malheur des autres... »  
« Mais si Régina, je te fais du mal, je fais du mal as henry et je trahis Killian »_  
Régina posa sa deuxième main sur la joue d' Emma et l'obligea à se lever et l'incita du regard a ne plus l'interrompre.  
 _« Emma écoute moi, je ne veux pas que tu t'infliges tout ce mal qui te ronge, je veux que tu sois heureuse Emma tu le mérite plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, je veux te voir sourire, nous allons parler à henry, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je t'aime Emma, je t'aime tellement que mon bonheur ne compte pas un jour, j' ai dit a henry qu'aimer une personne ce n'était pas de la garder enfermé et que pour soit, mais que c'était avant tout vouloir son bonheur même si on en est exclue et c'est ce que je veux pour toi pour henry juste votre bonheur. Emma je.. Je vais partir... »  
« Non Régina non ne pars... »_  
 _« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre Emma, je t'aime mais pas toi, j'ai perdu Daniel, j'ai perdu robin et j'ai failli perdre henry et je vais te perdre aussi et là, je ne le supporterais plus Emma la méchante reine est toujours en moi et je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi rester prés de toi et voir ton manch... Fiancé heureux avec toi tu doit comprendre que mon coté noir ne pourra pas y resister il est plus sage et prudent pour tout le monde que je ne soit plus la mais emma je te demande une chose, je partirais dans deux semaines, soit a moi juste pour 15 jours juste a moi et apres je te libererais j'expliquerai tout a henry je me ferais passer une derniere fois pour la mechante et vous serais a nouveaux heureux »_  
Emma se dégagea de Régina.  
 _« Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas partir henry a besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi reste, je vais trouver une solution, on trouve toujours une solution, Régina, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner »  
« Je suis désolé Emma, mais c'est le seul moyen »  
« Mais on ne sera pas heureux si tu n'es plus là »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que mon départ fasse plaisir a tout le monde. »  
« Ah oui en jouant les méchantes, c'est ça ? Tu préfères fuir et qu'on te déteste »  
« Est que tu m'aimes ? »  
« Quoi ? oui enfin pas comme...»  
« Alors tout est dit, tu ne vas pas te mettre en couple avec moi par devoir parce que tu es la sauveuse et que tu dois rétablir les fins heureuses de tout le monde quitte à être malheureuse toi-même, je me trompe ? »  
« Régina »_  
 _« Tout est dit Emma si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu a moi laisse moi partir s'il te plaît si tu veux mon bonheur laisse moi partir »_

Emma acquiesça a quoi bon lutter la reine avait pris sa décision, devait-elle accepter d'être a elle pour les dernières semaines ? C' était tentant l'effet que lui faisait sa majesté la rendait dingue depuis son entrée dans le bureau de la mairesse, elle avait ce désir qui bouillait au bas de son ventre. _  
« Ce n'est que purement sexuel enfin, je veux dire ne crois pas que... »  
« Emma, j'ai compris, tu sais toi et moi s'est physique uniquement et le mal est déjà fait alors a quoi bon s'en privé, je n'attendrais rien d'autre de toi que du plaisir jusqu'as mon départ si tu n'es... »  
_la reine ne put finir sa phrase emma avait pris possession des levre de la brune, regina s'aggripa de toute ses forces a emma. Régina se dégagea d'Emma et la dirigea vers son bureau d'un coup de magie, elle fit disparaître toute la paperasse qui trainé dessus. _  
« Vraiment ? Sur le bureau ? »  
_ Pour toute réponse, Régina acquiesça de la tête. Et enleva sa jupe et son haut puis se retrouva en sous-vetements sous le regard affamé de la blonde, la reine déshabilla Emma par la magie. _  
« Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps »  
_ Emma agrippa Régina par les fesses et la posa sur le bureau, elle lui écarta les jambes et se mit entre ses cuisses, elles parsèment le corps de sa majesté de baiser jusqu'as atteindre le sexe de Régina, la brune gémissait sous les baisers et caresses de son amante. Emma enleva la culotte de la mairesse et prit possession de l'intimité de celle-ci, Régina en voulait plus elle posa ses mains dans la chevelure de la blonde et la pressa plus contre son sexe tout en ondulant son bassin, la blonde prit les fesses de la brune et la souleva pour approfondir ses gestes, elle la dévorait. _  
« Emma fait moi jouir »  
_ Emma se releva et porta sa main au sexe de la brune et enfonça trois doigts dans l'intimité de la reine, tout en l'embrassant et la poussant sur le bureau afin de se retrouver sur la reine. Quant à la brune, elle aussi dirigea sa main vers le sexe d'Emma et la pénétra de deux doigts. _  
« Oh putain Régina t'est trop bonne han »  
« Continue Emma plus fort »  
_Elles continuèrent à se donner du plaisir jusqu'au moment fatidique ou les deux jouirent en même temps Emma tomba sur le corps de Régina essoufflée, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de la brune. _  
« Ouf, c'était... C'était... »  
« Absolument hum, tu es magique Emma tes doigts sont magique »  
_Régina releva son menton et lui posa un tendre baiser. _  
« Pour le coté magique, je ne suis pas à ta hauteur »  
« Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? Enfin, je veux dire vu qu'on a un accord, tu peux rester et pas partir comme une voleuse »  
_Au moment ou Emma allé répondre, on frappa à la porte, Emma les rhabilla toutes les deux avec l'aide de la magie et Régina se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment d'ouvrit la blonde la force à se retourner et la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse puis elle se dégage et lui murmure.

 _« Un accord est un accord, tu m'auras ou tu voudras et quand tu voudras, je ne fuirais pas si toi tu... »_  
Régina l'embrassa.  
 _« Je ne ferais rien Emma, tu es avec Killian point barre. Il faut que j'ouvre Emma »_  
 _« Oh oui pardon »_  
Régina ouvrit la porte et oh surprise snow et henry.  
 _« Henry, snow que faite vous là, y' as t-il un problème ? »_  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et virent Emma assise sur le canapé.  
 _« Oh maman, henry qu'est que vous faites ici ? »  
« Je te cherchais, Leroy m'a dit que tu étais ici. Alors vous vous êtes parlé après le coup de theatre d'hier soir, Régina, je sais que la situation est compliqué pour toi, on n'aurai pas dû de laisser a part »  
« Maman, »_  
 _« Non Emma, c'est normal, snow, je suis désolée, je me suis emportée c'était déplacé de ma part, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir Emma pour m'excuser et lui présenté tous mes vœux de bonheur et aussi pour lui offrir ceci »  
_ Une robe blanche apparue entre ses mains dans une fumé violettes, la robe était magnifique, une robe bustier simple ornais de petit diamant violet et argent qui retombé dans un voile de soit fin une robe simple, mais d'une grande beauté. _  
« Woh maman, elle est trop belle »_  
 _« Oh oui, elle est magnifique Régina »_  
Emma resta sans voix devant la robe ou Régina voulait-elle en venir. La brune vit qu'Emma ne comprend pas la situation.  
 _« En fait, c'est la robe que je devais porter pour mon mariage avec Daniel, mais je n'en ait pas eu l'occasion alors ca me ferait plaisir Emma si tu la portait le jour de ton mariage »  
« Oh Régina, c'est trop cette robe représente tellement pour toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire vraiment, c'est trop Régina »_  
Henry observa ses mères puis son regard se posa sur le bureau, bizarre celui-ci est vide et les deux femmes sont, toutes les deux, rouges comme le soir ou Killian a demandé sa mère en mariage.  
 _« Oh mon dieu »_  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers henry. Celui-ci passa son regard d'une mère à l'autre en passant par le bureau, elles l'avaient encore fait et sur le bureau. Il regarda sa grand-mère.  
 _« Tu peux nous laisser grand-mère »_  
 _« Heu oui bien sûr, tu es sûr que ça va henry »  
« Oui laisse nous s'il te plaît » _

snow quitta le bureau et henry prit parole.  
 _« Vraiment sur le bureau, mais ce n'est pas possible, mais vous avez quel âge et toi »_  
Dit-il en pointant du doigt la blonde.  
 _« Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'approcher ? Ton but est de la détruire complétement »_  
 _«_ _ **HENRY**_ _, ne parle pas sur ce ton la a ta mère, nous avons réglé nos problèmes et je t'assure que tout va bien entre nous est-ce que c'est clair ? »  
« Mais man... »  
« Pas de, mais henry, écoutes tout va bien, je vais bien et je suis heureuse, j'ai un fils formidable et des amis formidables aussi alors excuse toi auprès d'Emma »  
« Pardon »_  
Grogna-t-il a sa mère  
 _« Donc vous continuez vos parties de jambes en l'air ? Et je dois rien dire et trouver ça normal ? Et vous comptez vous arrêter un jour ? Et cela, ne dérange pas ton futur époux que tu t'envoies t'as demoiselle d'honneur ? Oui, je suppose qu'elle va l'être puisqu'en plus tu vas porter sa robe. »_  
Emma et Régina se regardèrent un peu honteuse que leur fils soit mêlé à leurs histoires de cul, c'est Emma qui décida de rompre le silence.  
 _« Je sais que ce que nous fessons et très mal henry, et même si tu crois comprendre beaucoup de choses il en as qui ne s'explique pas »  
« Henry tout ceci prendra fin dans quinze jours Emma seras marié et nous arrêteront promit »  
« Je ne comprends pas ? »  
« Il n'y a rien as comprendre nous somment humains et pas parfait, on fait des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler »_  
Henry leva les sourcils et regarda sa mère blonde dans les yeux.  
 _« C'est si difficile que ca pour vous de ne pas arriver à vous voir sans vous jeter dessus ? »_  
Les deux femmes répondirent à l'unisson.  
 _« Oui »  
« Et toi, tu aimes hook vraiment ? »_  
Emma aimé hook c'était certain, alors pourquoi la brune lui faisait autant d'effet comment le fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle était comme une libération comme si elle pouvais respirer à nouveaux si elle devais se l'avouer de tous les hommes qu'elle as fréquenté, ils n'arrivaient pas a la cheville de sa majesté sexuellement bien sûr, mais pas que. Régina, elles se comprenaient sans se parler comme elle l' avait dit a la reine une fois, elles sont spéciales ce qui les rendent uniques et connectées l'une a l'autre, oui peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse de cette femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner le fait qu'as cause de sa malédiction, elle se retrouve orpheline alors le pirate ferais l'affaire, elle l'aime au fond moins bestialement que la reine, mais c'est un amour pur et beau et en quelque sorte une Régina au masculin. Elle regarda Régina, elle savait qu'elle allé lui faire du mal avec ses paroles, mais c'était pour le bien de tous, elle prit l'air désolé puis posa son regard sur henry.

 _« Oui, je l'aime vraiment »_  
Henry se tourna vers son autre mère Régina baissa le regard même si elle savait ça faisait quand toujours aussi mal de l'entendre.  
 _« Et toi maman est-ce que cette situation te convient ? Tu veux être sa maîtresse jusqu'au mariage ? Tu es prête à être malheureuse jusqu'as la fin de ta vie »_  
Il s'approcha de la brune et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se détacha de son fils et le fixa tendrement.  
 _« Henry, tu as toutes les raisons de nous en vouloir et tu pourrais partir en courant de cette pièces et tout dire a tout le monde, mais, henry, tant de personnes en souffriront-je préfères que se soit moi qui soit malheureuse plutôt que les autres si Emma veux me donner un peu de sa personne même si ce n'est que pour deux semaines, je le prend, il y as peu malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'il valait mieux avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie que pas du tout même si ce bonheur est ephemere c'est la seule chose qui compte et crois moi après tout cela, je serais heureuse, car je t'es a toi et snow et David aussi et d'autres amis et je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre avec le temps »_  
 _« Très bien, je ne comprends pas et n'accepte pas non plus, mais je te vois heureuse alors je ne dirais rien, mais toi Emma, tu me déçois, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour enfin, je vais y aller, je peux être chez toi cette semaine ? »_  
Régina demanda la permission à Emma de regard celle-ci approuva a contre cœur, elle se tourna vers henry.  
« _Juste pour cette fois-ci dans 15 jours on reprends le même système ok ? »_  
Il acquiesça et parti. Régina se tourna vers Emma.  
 _« Si tu veux qu'on... »_  
Emma s'approcha de Régina et la pris dans ses bras.  
 _« Qu'on quoi ? comme tu l'as dit le mal est déjà fait et henry ne vas pas me pardonner d'aussitôt »_  
 _« Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne a toi »_  
Emma embrassa Régina et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
 _« Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec hum enfin, tu vois-on se retrouve ce soir, je passe dès qu' henry est couché ? »  
« Oui file à ce soir, je t'enverrais un sms pour te prévenir oh Emma n'oublie pas la robe »  
« Régina »  
« Emma, je ne la vois sur personne d'autre que sur toi prend là »_  
Emma embrassa une dernière fois la mairesse pris la robe et partis rejoindre son futur mari.  
Fin de chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Après moult décision ceci devait être la fin, mais comme je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience ou des lettres de menace ou des insultes, je continue logiquement, il aura deux autres chapitres fin heureuse ou pas telle est la question cependant, j' ai envie de faire mijoter encore un peu le suspens, mon côté evil surement.**

 **chapitre 9:**

La première semaine passa très vite la reine et la sauveuse continuait à se voir, en cachette, bien sûr henry ne voulais pas en savoir plus, mais le fait de voir sa mère roucouler avec son pirate et rejoindre Régina dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion lui retourné l'estomac.  
De son coté Régina partageait son temps entre Emma henry et la mairie, elle était bien décidée à laisser la direction de la ville entre de bonne-main son choix, c'était porté sur une personne en particulier maléfique en effet celle-ci s'était très bien occupée de la mairie en son absence.  
Régina et maléfique étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre.  
 _« Bon, je peux savoir la raison de ma présence ici ? »  
« Tu vas le savoir de suite, j'ai besoin de toute ton attention et que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, je vais avoir besoin de tes services et de ton aide »_  
Le dragon acquiesça et Régina commença son récit.  
Pendant ce temps-là dans l'appartement tous s'activaient pour les derniers préparatifs du mariage du célèbre couple cependant Emma n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa tache, elle préféra laisser son esprit aux délicieux moments passé avec la reine plus elles faisaient l'amour plus Emma en demandé comme un camé réclame sa drogue oui en effet Régina mills était sa drogue douce sauvage et délicieuse la mairesse avait des doigts en or ses baisers avaient un goût de paradis ses caresses aussi douce qu'une plume et pendant un court moment, elle se disait qu'un avenir était possible avec sa reine et henry. Tous les trois vivant au manoir comme une famille. La famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue ironique pensa Emma celle qui est responsable du fait qu'elle se retrouve sans famille, seule, pourrait être celle qui lui donne une vraie famille, après tout, elles étaient toutes les deux la mère de henry, mais ce moment ou Emma aurait pu changer d'avis sur son futur projet s' assombris bien vite snow porta le coup fatal.  
« Je voudrais faire revenir une ancienne tradition, je n'ai pas pu le faire car je n'avais pas de grand-parent mais toi, tu as Régina »  
Emma recracha son liquide.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Oui Régina est ta grand-mère »  
Emma déglutit et grimaça.  
« Je n'ai jamais et ne considérerais jamais Régina comme ma grand-mère »  
« Pourtant, c'est le cas théoriquement, elle est toujours l'épouse de mon père »  
Et la Emma devint blanche, elle n'avait pas réaliser qu'elle couché avec la femme de son grand père pour le coup, décidément, Régina avait raison snow avait le don de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Snow alla ouvrit.  
« Tien bonjour Régina, on parlé de toi justement entre »  
Régina se dirigea vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras, il eut le temps de lui glisser subtilement et avec amusement 'maman viens de réaliser que tu étais sa grand-mère' la reine ne pus s'empêcher de rire, elle imaginé bien la réaction de la blonde.

 _« Alors Emma tout va bien, tu as l'air si pale »_  
Killian apparut derrière Emma l'entoura de ses bras et ne laissa pas parler Emma

 _« oui elle, qui a généralement des couleurs, je crois qu'elle a du mal a digéré le fait que tu sois sa…... »_  
Emma se dégagea de Killian et prit Régina par le poignet et l'emmena à l'étage  
 _« Désolé, on revient faut que je voie Régina pour un truc »_  
Régina et Emma se retrouvèrent seule dans la chambre Régina voulut s'approcher de la blonde, mais celle-ci recula.  
 _« Emma, c'est ridicule voyons, je ne suis pas ta grand-mère, je n'aimais même pas Léopold, tu le sais bien »_  
Emma baissa la tête et s'assit sur le lit.  
 _« Ce n'est pas ça, tu as couché avec lui et enfin, c'est bizarre »  
« Plus bizarre que le fait de te marier avec le capitaine crochet qui soit dit en passant et bien plus vieux que moi et qui était l'amant de ta belle-mère ? »_  
Emma sourit.  
 _« Dit comme ça, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, mais je n'ai rien fait avec lui »_  
Régina pris place à côté d'Emma.  
 _« Tu vas te marier avec lui donc tôt ou tard, tu devras consommer le mariage »_  
Emma ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre a la place, elle prit possession de ces lèvres.  
 _« Sérieusement, dans le même appart ou se trouve ton futur mari ? »_  
Elles se détachèrent rapidement les joues rougies de honte.  
 _« Au moins, tu as repris des couleurs »_  
La tension était telle que ni l'une ni l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire même henry, qui était contre cette relation bizarre, éclata de rire, car au fond de lui, il espérait secrètement qu'elles finissent ensembles.  
Snow proposa à Régina de rester mangé et tous passèrent une agréable soirée.

La deuxième semaine passa aussi vite que la première bien trop vite au goût de Régina et Emma qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne leur reste que deux jours avant le mariage, tous avaient finit d'organiser le mariage qui d' après snow serais parfaitement royal, il pouvait donc se détendre Emma et Killian avait enfin trouvé un appartement pour eux deux et henry, Emma pris la décision que Killian et elle ne devait plus se voir jusqu'au mariage.  
 _« Deux petits jours Killian »  
« Tu sais Emma, j'ai l'impression qu'on passe beaucoup plus de temps ensemble quand un méchant décidé de passer à l'action, j'en suis a regretté qu'il n'y ait plus de menaces qui pèsent sur notre tête »  
« Après le mariage, je suis toute a toi ok ? »_  
 _« ok Swan t'a gagné, mais attention, tu vas devoir, te faire, pardonner pour la nuit de noces »_

elle souris mais ne lui répondit pas elle l'embrassa et le quitta pour mieux le retrouver le jour J.  
Emma déboula furieuse dans le bureau du maire, elle qui avait réussi a éloigner Killian pour deux jour afin de rester le plus possible avec sa reine celle ci l'avait évité toute la journée et même avant elle avait passé des journées avec maléfique, soit disant pour que la grande blonde reprenne son poste a la mairie.  
Elle ouvrit la porte violemment et trouva Regina et maléfique sur le canapé verre a la main. Sa jalousie était tellement forte qu'elle se fiché bien que la dragonne es des doutes sur leurs relations. Elle regarda Regina furieuse.  
 _« je vois que tu es très occupé tellement que tu ne peux pas prendre cinq minute pour moi »  
« mal, peux tu nous laissez ? »  
« bien sur, je vois que la sauveuse sort ses griffes pour... »  
« merci mal a demain »_  
maléfique quitta la pièce et Emma se jeta violemment sur la mairesse.  
 _« je peux savoir au juste se que tu fous avec elle ? Tu l'as baise elle aussi ? »  
« je crois que tu es mal placé pour me faire une crise de jalousie je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui vais épousé ce sale marin d'eau douce »  
« n'évite pas le sujet Regina tu fous quoi avec elle ? »  
« je te l'ai déjà dit elle prendras ma place après TON mariage il faut bien que je lui explique les choses être maire ne se fait pas en un jour »  
« pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie pour qu'elle en soit capable ? »  
« oh tu veux que je t'arrache le cœur pour que maléfique soit parfaite pour le rôle de maire ? »_  
 _« très drôle Regina tu me prend pour un lapin de six mois par dessus le marché tu mange avec elle tu bois des verres tu lui souris vous rigolé toute les deux comme des collégienne amoureuse c'est pathétique »_  
 _« non Emma c'est toi qui est pathétique moi contrairement a toi je t'aime et je supporte tes oeillades et mièvreries avec ton pirate pour toi Emma je doit faire un effort surhumain pour pas lui arraché son autre main et lui effacé se stupide sourire de la figure alors ne viens pas me faire toute une scène juste pour une amie dont tu n'as rien a craindre »_  
Regina s'avança vers Emma et lui pris les mains.  
 _« il nous reste plus que se soir on va le passer a se disputer ? »  
« comment sa se soir et il nous reste demain aussi »  
« non je part demain Emma je ne reste pas pour le mariage »  
« mais Regina je ne veut pas que tu partes »  
« Emma on en as déjà parlé je part dans la nuit »_  
Emma la serra aussi fort que son corps lui permetté.  
 _« donc, c'est notre dernière nuit, dernière fois »_  
 _« oui Emma a moins que tu ne revienne sur ta décision »_

Emma baissa la tête et lui murmura.

 _« je t'ai... je ne peux pas »_

et elles passèrent leurs dernière nuit ensemble dans le manoir.

Regina regarda une dernière fois la belle blonde endormi sur le ventre mon dieu qu'elle était belle sous les éclats de lumière qu'envoyait la lune au travers de ses fenêtres, elle l'embrassa sur le dos et lui glissa un dernier je t'aime avant de s'éclipse sous une fumée violette.

La brune se tenais debout devant le cercueil de son défunt père quand une personne pénétra les lieux.

 _« enfin te voilà, tu as tous se qu'il faut ? »_

 _« oui on peut commencer tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? Ton fils y as tu penser ? »_

la reine souris une larmes roula sur sa joue.

 _« je ne peux pas vivre sans elle s'est la seule solution »_

 _« très bien »_

elles pouserent le cercueil et pénétrèrent a l'intérieur

 _« un cercueil de verre ? Sérieusement ? »_

 _« tiens, tu donne cette lettre a henry ce matin et celle la, a Emma au moment ou je te l'es dit tu as bien compris »_

l'inconnu aquiesa.

 _« j'arrive pas a croire que tu va me manquer, tiens »_

elle lui tendit deux fioles que la reine pris.

 _« tu peux me laisser maintenant adieux »_

Regina s'allongea dans le cercueil et ferma les yeux a jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

**avant dernier chapitre le prochain est déjà dans ma tête mais pas encore écrit j'ai tout changer la fin pour faire plaisir a ceux qui m'écrivent car ils me laissent des mots très gentil je vous expliques une autre partie de "pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Régina est sa fin heureuse' malgré son passé MACHIAVELIQUE j' aurais pu passé outre MAIS je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan d' emma j' aime son personnage mais a certaines limite certe elle est la sauveuse mais franchement exepté la saison 1 ou elle A reglé les problémes des perso et arrèter la malediction elle n'as pas fait grand chose peter pan recuperé le coeur et leurs donné une fin heureuse REGINA mechante sorcière separé le coeur des deux tourtereaux briser la malediction et vaincre sa soeur REGINA et ainsi de suite.**

 **tous sa pour dire que en fet je voulais aussi faire souffrir emma qui ne fait pas grand chose MAIS QUI RECOLTE QUAND MEME LES LAURRIERS juste parce que cet la sauveuse et qui as toujours tout alors qu'elle est pas innoncente innoncente je voulais la punir aussi je me rend compte que je suis un peu tordu lol.**

 **BUT BEST IT'S REGINA elle est unique et je l' avoue mon coté evil s'est servit d' elle pour en faire baver a swan.**

 **BUT j' adore, quand meme, le swanqueen et reste persuadé qu' elle sont le TRUELOVE.**

 **je suis juste une fille très compliqué et très contradictoire bonne lecture et encore merci a tous ceux qui suivrent et qui me laisse des messages.**

Emma se réveilla, elle remarqua de suite l'absence de sa reine un mot trônait sur l'oreiller, elle le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit.  
 _ **'Sois heureuse Emma une belle vie s'offre a toi et n'oublie pas ceci n'est pas une fin mais bien le commencement de ta nouvelle vie demain, tu seras la plus belle, c'est ta journée ton vœu se réalisera demain, tu auras ce don je t'es privée, demain, tu auras une famille.  
Je t'aime.'**_  
La blonde pleura, elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa reine et le pire dans tous ça est que son fils henry avait encore perdu un parent à cause d'elle de son égoïsme henry ne verrais plus jamais sa mère.  
Elle resta une bonne partie de la matinée à jeter un sort de localisation pour tenter de retrouver Régina, mais en vînt la reine avait bel et bien disparue après plusieurs tentatives décevantes Emma renonça comment allait-elle annoncer à son fils qu'il n'aurait plus jamais Régina a ses côtés ?  
À l'autre bout de la ville, une personne intercepta henry avant d'entrer dans la cours de son école, elle lui glissa l'enveloppe dans les mains lui fit un clin d' œil puis disparue.  
Henry reconnut de suite l'écriture de ça ma mère  
 _ **'Henry lit attentivement cette lettre, il est important pour moi que tu sache toute la vérité tous se passera bien, je t'aime a jamais'**_  
Il ouvra la lettre délicatement et se mis a lire, après avoir relus la lettre plusieurs fois, il se précipita vers l'appartement de ses grands-parents, il arriva en trombe poussa la porte porta les mains à ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle David et mary le regardèrent paniquer le prince se précipita vers son petit-fils.  
 _« Henry ça va ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? Il y a un problème avec tes mères ? »_  
 _« Elle... Elle... Elle est partie, elle m'a abandonné je... Je la déteste »_  
Il se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma.  
Le prince et la princesse ne comprenaient pas.  
 _« snow il parle d'Emma ou de Régina »  
« J'appelle Emma de suite »  
« Oui et moi regi... »_  
La porte s'ouvrit au moment ou David parla Emma se dirigea vers eux et les prit dans ses bras en pleurs ne pouvant plus parler, ils avaient compris Régina était partie. Emma resta quelque minute dans les bras de ses parents avant de s'en dégageait, de ses mains, elle frotta sa figure puis regarda ses parents.  
 _« Elle est partie »  
_ Le couple ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine était partie surtout en laissant henry jamais elle ne serait parti sans lui snow pris la parole.  
 _« Emma ma chérie explique nous pourquoi est-elle partie et ou que s'est il passer ? Je croyais qu' elle se sentait mieux comment a t'elle pu laisser henry ? »  
« Il n'y a rien à expliquer maman, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai jeté un sort de localisation, mais cela n' a rien donné, je m' en veux tellement tous ça s'est de ma faute, on ne peut même plus la joindre par téléphone tout est de ma faute »_  
David pris Emma dans ses bras.

 _« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute Régina souffre la mort de l' être aimé est inconsolable, elle faisait bonne figure pour henry pour nous pour toi, mais tous ça, c' était trop pour elle. Elle reviendrai-je te le promets »_

 _« comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »_

Blanche s'avança vers et posa une main sur la joue de sa fille.

 _« Nous somment une famille ma chérie et tu sais que dans notre famille, on se retrouve toujours, tu verras, elle nous retrouvera »_

Emma savait que c'était faux que la reine ne reviendrai jamais, mais leurs paroles lui faisait du bien. Henry pénétra dans le salon.

 _« Henry heu ta m... »_

 _« Est partie merci de me prévenir, mais je suis déjà au courant »_

Emma se dégagea de son père et pris henry dans ses bras.

 _« Je suis désolé »_

henry lui murmura à l'oreille.

 _« Tu n'as pas détruit que ma mère, tu m'as détruit a moi aussi sois digne demain et épouse ton pirate que tu aimes tant »_

il se détacha.

 _« Je voudrais être un peu seul, j'ai le droit d'aller chez ma mère ? »_

Emma fit oui de la tête.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût d'Emma, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant il fallait qu'elle épouse hook c' était la meilleure chose à faire pour ses parents pour henry et pour elle, même si son cœur lui criait de prendre sa voiture et de partir a la recherche de la brune, car elle en était sur maintenant elle l' aimait follement passionnément inconditionnellement malheureusement sa raison son bon sens lui dictée de taire ses sentiments de les enterrer profondément peut être même de s' arracher le cœur, elle le ferai surement s' il n'y avait pas henry. Elle se retrouva entourée de sa mère et de Ruby pour l' aider à se préparer. Elle était absolument magnifique dans sa robe, enfin la robe de Régina d' une certaine façon cela la rassura de la porter comme si elle se marier avec la reine comme si elle pouvait la ressentir en elle à cette pensée, elle frissonna sa mère le remarqua

 _« alors ma puce stressée ? Normal, tu vas épouser l' homme de ta vie »_

Emma sourit, mais ne dit rien. Henry frappa à la porte.

 _« Maman »_

Emma sourit, elle ne pensez pas que son fils viendrait la voir

 _« tu es finalement la »_

lui dit-elle dans un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 _« tu es ma mere et je t' aimerais toujours mais promet moi une chose le moment venue fait le bon choix »_

 _« henry »_

 _« non juste promet suit ton cœur »_

elle inspira profondément Et dans un souffle.

 _« promis »_

même si elle avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi il lui demandé de tenir cette promesse elle le fit peut être qu' une partit infime de sa raison souhaité voir débarqué la mairesse et interrompre le mariage en l' enlevant sur son fier destrier elle souris a cette pensée le voulait elle que la reine interrompe le mariage au moment fatidique ou le pasteur dit _**« si quelqu'un et contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise a jamais »**_ oui elle le voulait et plus que tout.

Son père se tenais debout prêt a conduire sa fille vers son destin.

 _« je t' aime tellement pouvoir te conduire vers ta nouvelle vie est un privilège, fait un vœux Emma cette journée est magique »_

Emma ferma les yeux et fit son vœux.

Elle s' avança accompagné de son père, sous les yeux de tout ses amis, de sa mere et d henry, vers son futur mari.

Il était convenu qu' archie les marierais. Il commença donc son discours.

 _ **« nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour spécial pour unir deux être spécial le véritable amour a encore gagner et encore une fois était le plus fort même la mort n' as pas pu vous séparer, aujourd'hui nous célébrons cette union que nul ne pourras défaire cependant »**_

Emma se surpris a souri il allé la dire, cette phrase, presque magique, elle ne peux s'empêche de jeté un coup d' œil par dessus son épaule

 _ **« avant de continuer je dois savoir si parmi quelqu'un parmi nous , réunit en ce jour, est contre cette union si tel est le cas qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise a jamais »**_

pendant la dite phrase Emma n' avait pas bouger d'un poil retenant sa respiration quand tout a coup elle entendit une voix féminine mais pas celle de sa reine.

 _ **« MOI »**_

En effet une femme blonde classe s approcha du couple.

Tous restèrent sans voix face a elle personne n' osait dire mots, même hook tandis que la sauveuse resta la bouche ouverte.

 _« ferme la bouche sauveuse je ne veux pas de ton pirate tiens lis avant de continuer »_

Emma comme un automate prit la lettre que lui tendait la blonde le pirate voulut lui en empêché mais la sauveuse s écarta et se mis a lire la lettre.

 _ **« chère Emma au moment ou tu lis ses mots tu doit être la femme la plus heureuse du monde je te souhaite d'être heureuse moi j' ai décidé de me retirer a l' endroit ou tout a commencé entre nous je ne me vois pas passer une seule minute ailleurs ne m' en veux pas Emma je ne suis plus.**_

 _ **Je m'endors pour toujours a jamais.**_

 _ **Je t' aime a jamais »**_

Les larmes d' Emma coulèrent comme jamais la colère l' envahit tout était de sa faute de la faute de ses parents de tout le monde en fet personne n' aurais apprécier que la sauveuse soit avec la méchante reine même s' ils savaient qu' elle avait changé, il ne l' aurai pas accepté et Emma devais se plier à cette volonté, elle avait enterré ses sentiments au plus profond avec l' aide robin le truelove de la reine puis de hook il étais facile d' aimer quelqu'un qui embrasse le sol où vous marchez personne, non, personne n' aurait compris ses sentiments pour la mairesse et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle hurla sur la blonde.

 _« Alors c'était pour ca tous vos rendez-vous pour l' aider as crever OU EST T ELLE Maléfique ? »_

avant que la dragonne n'est pu répondre hook pris Emma.

 _« Calme-toi Emma qu'est qui se passe bon sang de qui parles-tu enfin Emma ressaisi toi, c' est le jour de notre mariage Swan »_

elle le regarda les larmes coulaient toujours impossible de s' arrêter.

 _« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien Killian, je ne t' ai jamais aimé »_

puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers maléfique.

 _« Où est-elle ? »_

Maléfique sourit malicieusement.

 _« Tout est dans la lettre très chère »_

elle regarda le sol pour trouver la lettre, mais aucune trace, mais ou est cette fichue lettre. Sa mère lui tendit la lettre sans un mot, elle lui sourit, un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu' elle était là pour elle, qu' elle ne la jugerait pas. Elle relisa la lettre et se mit a réfléchir _**« là ou tout a commencer pour nous le premier baiser qu'elle ne m'as donné non pas chez elle le caveau bien sûr »**_

 ** _« le caveau »_**

cria-t-elle. Elle se mit à courir vers sa direction aussi vite qu'elle le pue suivit d' henry snow David Ruby Dorothy tink maléfique et tous les invités du mariage laissant hook seul devant l' hôtel. Arrivé à destination, elle pénétra dans les lieux, mais seul henry maléfique et ses parents l' accompagnèrent en précisant aux autres de rester là. Elle poussa le caveau du père de la reine et descendit les marches pénétra, s' aidant de la magie, dans la pièce secrète, sa reine se trouvait là, au milieu de la pièce dans son cercueil de verre, vêtue de sa robe de velours rouge, elle était magnifique un ange paisible et endormi, elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle de verre et lui murmura

 _« je suis désolé tellement pardonne moi Régina je... »_

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le dire pas encore pas maintenant qu'il était trop tard, elle faisait sa trop souvent a son goût elle se retourna vers maléfique

 _« elle ne peux pas être morte dit moi qu' elle est juste endormi »_

 _« et bien, c'est quitte ou double »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Je lui ai procuré deux potions celle du sommeil et une a l' issue fatale, je ne sais pas laquelle elle a pris »_

puis elle rajouta.

 _« Il n' y a qu' un seul moyen de le savoir et vous savez quel est le moyen »_

 _« henry »_

le brun s 'approcha de sa mère, qu' elle pouvait être stupide parfois.

 _« Maman, tu sais très bien qui dois le faire tu m' as fait une promesse comptes-tu la tenir ? »_

 _« Mais si jamais cela ne marche pas enfin elle est la méchante reine et moi la sauveuse, nous ne sommes pas destinées à nous aimer »_

sa mère s'avança et lui pris la main.

 _« Ma chérie, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore si tu ne prends pas le risque, tu ne le sauras jamais »_

puis son père rajouta.

 _« N' oublie pas qui tu es Emma ne doute plus de tes sentiments laisse parler ton Coeur »_

 _« Mais si elle a choisi la deuxième potion rien ne pourras plus me la rendre et si je l' embrasse et qu' elle ne se réveille pas, je l' aurai perdu pour toujours » sa mère sourit._

 _« Crois en votre amour Emma, pas pour toujours, as-tu déjà oublié qu' on se retrouve toujours dans notre famille »_

son père pris la parole.

 _« Dans notre famille certes improbable rien est impossible ton cœur emma »_

 _« tu dois le faire maman, vous ne formez qu'une seule et même personne, vous êtes spéciale unique »_

Emma souffla se passa les mains sur le visage et se tourna vers sa bel endormi, elle se pencha et lui murmura

 _« a toi pour toujours »_

 _fin de chapitre._

 ** _que dois- je faire maintenant? fin heureuse ou pas a vous de voir ou peut-être que je m' arrêtes la je sais pas j' ai un doute. la poussière de fée est- elle vraiment fiable après tout elle c' est trompée a 90% pour regina je m' explique tatouage voleur blond cela me rappelle vaguement emma mais celle ci n' étais pas encore née alors peut-elle encore se tromper?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire j'espère qu'il vous plaira je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop doué pour les fins heureuses et tout le tralala du véritable amour je ne suis pas une super romantique j'ai du mal avec le langage romantique alors il se peut que ce ne soit pas bon du tout mais merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et a tous les autres qui ont lu encore désolé pour les fautes et toutes les autres choses que j'ai mal faite merci merci merci milles merci.**

 **chapitre 11**

Emma se tenait debout devant le cercueil de verre que devait -elle faire ? elle avait peur, peur que la reine se réveille et peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas laissant parler son cœur elle se pencha délicatement vers sa brune et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de la brune et là un halo de lumière dorée envahit le caveau pénétra les personnes présente et s'étendit au-delà du caveaux, la blonde releva la tête et regarda la belle endormie soudain la brune ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration elle porta son attention à la femme blonde au-dessus d'elle, pendant ce qui semblait une éternité elle ne se quittent pas des yeux comme si elles se voyaient pour la première fois puis la brune prit la parole.  
 _« hum, miss swan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je voudrais bien sortir pouvait vous ? »_ elle tendit la main à la sauveuse, Emma ne comprenait plus rien mais elle aida quand même la brune à sortir de son cercueil une fois faite elle attrapa Regina un peu brutalement  
 _« tu te moques de moi . Hein ? »_

la reine lui souri malicieusement.  
 _« Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse oublier mon véritable amour ? »_

Emma souffla de soulagement fronça les sourcils approchant ses lèvres à l'oreille de la brune.  
 _« vous allez me le payer madame le maire, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable »_

la brune frissonna à ses mots et fit un baiser plus que passionné a sa sauveuse.  
Alors qu'elles continuèrent à s'embrasser des voix derrière elles se firent entendre.  
 _« Hum »_

elles se séparèrent à contre cœur et Henry se jeta dans les bras de la brune suivi de snow et charmant.  
 _« ne nous refait plus jamais sa Regina. »_ dit la princesse en larmes.  
 _« content de te revoir »_ dit David en lui souriant.  
 _« maman je le savais l'amour est plus fort que tout »_ lui fit son fils dans un clin d'œil.  
Après cette longue étreinte l'ancienne reine du mal se tourna vers sa sauveuse.  
 _« alors m'as tu choisi ? »_

Emma prit Regina dans ses bras puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _« je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, me pardonneras tu ? »_

la brune ne comprenais pas la question le shérif la vis et s'expliqua

 _« D'avoir étais aussi stupide je me rend compte qu'il faut toujours que je perde quelqu'un pour m'apercevoir que je suis amour... que je tiens à cette personne mais avant de te le dire, dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Killian je dois lui parler je l est abandonner à l'église il faut que je lui parle tu comprends »_

Emma paniqua elle ne savait pas si la reine pouvait encore supporter le fait qu'elle la laisse encore un peu pour avoir une explication avec son ex-fiancé.

La reine elle sourit et lui prit la main.

 _« Emma je ne m'attends pas à te voir débarquer chez moi avec tous tes bagages aujourd'hui règle tes problèmes avec hook je serais la je ne bouge plus »_

la brune l'embrassa et mit son front sur celui de la blonde.

 _« et je n'ai rien à te pardonner à Emma »_

et puis elles se ré-embrasèrent, au bout d' un moment henry et aussi un peu les autres perdirent patiente de voir les deux amoureuses roucoulait comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde. Il s'approcha de ses mères

 _«_ _ **BONN**_ _, on pourrait aller fêter le retour de maman au granny pendant que toi tu vas parler à hook »_

 _«_ _ **OK**_ _très bien allez y »_

elle replonge son regard dans celui de sa brune.

 _« je reviens vers toi promis à toi »_

et Regina compléta la fin de sa phrase.

 _« pour toujours »_

Pendant que les habitants de la ville fêtèrent le retour de la mairesse au granny une certaine blonde mis un temps fou à rejoindre son ex compagnon a bord du jolly rogers il faut dire qu' elle l' avait abandonné comme une vielle chaussette et hook ne mérité pas cela.  
Après plus de deux heures de conversations hook n' avait toujours pas compris le pourquoi du comment et avait viré Emma de son navire. _  
 **« Tu as le culot de te prendre pour une sauveuse Swan, mais tu n'es rien et crois moi quand la reine aura finie de faire joujou avec toi, tu reviendras me supplier de te reprendre t' aurais dut me laisser croupir dans l' underworld mais non, il as fallu que madame joue les sauveuses et les amoureux transits et tu te rend compte que tu aime une fois que tu nous as perdu hein Swan ? Et ta reine aussi oh attends-tu lui as dit, je t' aime a elle aussi ou tu as juste fait que la baiser ? Je te préviens Swan, je n'en resterai pas là »**  
_ Sur ce, il l' éjecta de son bateau en la maudissant, la sauveuse n' était pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais là, elle ne dit rien, car rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire n' aurait apaisé la douleur du pirate, elle partit donc en direction du granny ou l' attendait les autres.

Arrivé devant le granny elle pris une grande inspiration et pénétra dans les lieux sa mère la vis et s'approcha de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras, Régina l' avait senti arriver, mais préféra lui laisser un peu de temps, elle se doutait très bien que sa conversation avec son marin n' avait pas dû être de tout repos et au vu de sa belle, elle avait raison. Emma se dégagea de sa mère, elle avait besoin des bras de la reine son odeur, sa douceur, sa chaleur oui, elle avait vraiment besoin de sentir sa reine pour se prouvait qu' elle avait fait le bon choix qu' elle n' avait pas fait tout ça pour rien au moment où elle vit Régina son cœur s'emballa elle alla pour la rejoindre, mais c'était sans compter sur tink qui lui barra la route et la pris dans ses bras elle se retira et lui dit de son sourire lumineux.

 _« Et dire que tous ça c' est un peu grâce a moi »_

 _« grâce a toi ? Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Oui si je n'avais pas dit à Régina pour le collier »_

 _« attend, tu as dit quoi a Régina et pourquoi tu me parles du... »_

Et la tous se mis en place dans la tête de la sauveuse le fait que tink disparaisse rapidement du poste la visite des deux fées à son bureau tink le comportement étrange de sa reine les regard fuyant de la fée bleue dès que celle-ci la voyait dans les parages et le collier tout était parti de ce collier

 _« explique moi tink »_

a l'autre bout de la pièce Régina avait ressenti de la colère émanant d' Emma elle se précipita vers elle.

 _« Emma, tink que se passe-t-il ? »_

Emma regarda Régina puis tink.

 _« Je te retourne la question pourquoi tink me parle-t-elle de mon collier ? Et comment es-tu au courant ? Et qu'est-ce que cela a voir avec nous ? Ou même avec tink ? »_

Une personne dans la salle nulle autre que la fée bleue avait senti le vent tourné, elle savait que tôt ou tard, cela allait mal se passer. Elle prit la parole.

 _« Mieux vaux tout lui dire Régina. »_

 _« Mais putain me dire quoi »_

Régina pris Emma par la main.

 _« Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer, mais pas devant tout le monde »_

elle acquiesça et parti avec la brune vers son manoir.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent assises dans le salon de la mairesse Regina baissa la tête et tritura ses doigts elle avait un peu peur de la réaction d'Emma et n'osa pas regarder la sauveuse ni lui parler.

 _« alors je t'écoute »_

 _« bon voilà ce que je vais te dire ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et cela n'a rien à voir avec le collier »_

 _« qu'est qu'il y a avec ce foutu collier »_

 _« je vais te le dire »_

et la reine lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails les colliers comment les fées avaient su qu'Emma était son véritable amour sa réaction quand elle l'a appris et elle n'oubliait pas aussi de préciser qu'elle avait fait parvenir une lettre à Henry pour l'informer de la situation et de ce qu'elle envisageait de faire pour faire ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments du shérif envers elle.

 _« je voulais que tu te rendes compte par toi-même que le véritable amour nous unissait si je te l'avais dit de suite tu aurais paniqué et jamais nous en serions la tu aurais fui tu... »_

 _« bordel Regina mais ça change tout »_

 _« comment cela change tout ? Cela ne change rien je t'aime quand même cela m'a juste fait ouvrir les yeux plus vite et me rendre compte de mes sentiments envers toi quand je t'ai embrassé dans la cuisine il n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'au fond de moi je savais déjà »_

 _« ah oui et quoi ? que tu as besoin d'une stupide fée pour trouver ta prochaine conquête . Que tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments que si la poussière de fée agis sur quelqu'un . Mais bordel Regina en fait si cette poussière n'aurait pas agis-tu n'aurais rien fait tu es timbré »_

 _« Emma cela m'as juste ouvert les yeux sur un sentiment qu'au fond de mon cœur je savais déjà je t'aime Emma et cette histoire me la juste fait admettre plus vite toi aussi j'ai dû t'ouvrir les yeux pour que tu n'épouses pas Killian sinon tu serais marié à l'heure où il est »_

Emma se leva et pointa son doigt dans sa direction.

 _« oh Non-regina moi je n'ai rien comploté j'admets avoir tout fait de travers mais tu ne peux pas comparer ce que j'ai fait avec ce que tu as fait moi je t'aime Regina mills je n'ai eu aucunement besoin d'une stupide preuve j'ai nié ses sentiments je les ai rejetés mais je les ai toujours eus ok j'ai merdé complet j'ai fait du mal à tout le monde mais merde Regina je vous ai tout entraîné dans les enfer pour sauver hook robin la payé de sa vie toi tu l'as perdu en récompense de m'avoir aidé et mes parents qui étaient tellement heureux de mon mariage avec lui et je savais que Aux yeux de tous tu n'étais plus la méchante reine mais j'avais peur d'être rejeté parce que j'étais amoureuse d'une méchante de toi putain je t'aime mais j'ai honte pas que tu sois une femme mais que tu sois là … pourquoi tu souris ? »_

Regina se leva et se rapprocha lentement vers sa belle. Elle avait un sourire immense la blonde lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

 _« parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais »_

Emma soupira et lui fit un sourire crispé.

 _« et c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mon discours »_

 _« non j'ai tout écouté et Emma je passerai ma vie à te prouver que je t'aime pour toi et non pas parce qu'une fée me la dit »_

 _« comment en être sure ? »_

Regina prit sa tête entre ses mains.

 _« je ne peux pas te dire que sans cette histoire j'aurais stoppé ton mariage ou tu aurais déclaré ma flamme mais une chose est sure quand je suis avec toi j'ai les souvenirs de quand j'étais avec Daniel je me sens juste moi Regina et non pas une méchante ou une reine juste Regina depuis que tu as brisé la malédiction, sans l'intervention de ma mère bien sûr; tu es la seule à m'avoir vu comme Regina et non une méchante reine même henry me voyait comme tel ce que je veux te dire Emma c'est que je t'aime et ce que je ressens pour toi va au-delà de tous les mots que je pourrais prononcer et même si tu crois que ce qui me l'a fait comprendre est une mauvaise chose pour moi c'est le contraire car grâce à ça j'ai pu être avec toi et je ne le regretterais jamais même si tu ne veux plus de moi maintenant »_

Regina était sur le point de partir quand la main de la sauveuse se posa sur son bras pour la retenir.

 _« J'ai peut-être peur sur la véritable nature de tes sentiments mais je ne veux plus fuir je ne veux plus avoir honte car tu es la personne la plus formidable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée tu as un caractère de merde mais tu es toi avec ton passé tes défauts mais aussi tes qualités nombreuses et je ne suis pas toute rose non plus je veux nous donner une chance »_

la reine l'a pris dans ses bras Emma lui embrassa le coup puis remonta à son oreille.

 _« et puis je t'ai promis de t'aider à avoir ta fin heureuse »_

elle planta son regard dans la brune et se jeta à ses lèvres, après un baiser plus que passionné la mairesse se dégagea.

 _« tu n'es pas ma fin heureuse »_

Emma interrogea la reine du regard.

 _« quoi ? Mais... »_

elle lui sourit.

 _« tu es bien plus Emma tu es mon "et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu' a la fin de leur vie' »_

soulagé elle embrassa sa reine.

 _« Et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? »_

questionna la sauveuse taquine. La mairesse fronça les sourcils dans un petit sourire coquin.

 _« donc je suppose qu'on va devoir s'entraîner beaucoup de fois par jour »_

 _« heu Regina me dit pas que je vais devoir te dire comment on fait les bébés ? Il nous manque une chose essentielle »_

Emma avait l'air très sérieuse et Sa Majesté explosa de rire, ce qui valut une moue boudeuse de la princesse qui venait juste de comprendre le sous-entendu de la reine.

 _« ok un point pour toi »_

 _« je t'aime Emma swan »_

 _« je vous aime aussi madame le maire »._

elles s'embrasèrent et ne vécurent peut-être pas heureuses jusqu' à la fin de leur vie mais comme ont dit la foi peut déplacer des montagnes et à elles deux rien n'est impossible quand on as comme elles l'amour véritable et la magie.

 **fin**

 **et voilà c' est fini merci d'avoir lu cette histoire j'espère que malgré toutes les erreurs de fautes de frappe et tout le reste elle vous a plu quand même alors je vous le dis je n'ai jamais autant galéré de ma vie pour faire cette fin je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les fins heureuses. enfin merci à tous et a bientôt.**


	12. remerciments

**Cc un petit message a tous pour vous remercier à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire en particulier ceux qui m' ont laissé des messages.**

 ** _Régina Lily Swan :_ merci de m' avoir suivi tes messages justes un mot, j' adore désoler de t' en avoir fait baver**

 ** _stiche38:_ comment dire tes messages m'ont, je l' avoue fait explosé de rire, je me suis mal exprimé pour la fin heureuse de Régina, je la veux bien sur, mais je parlais des gens dans la vraie vie soyons honnête cinq minutes, on rencontre dans la vraie vie une evilqueen si ce n' est pas lana on ne veux pas la voir heureuse.**

 ** _hook50_ :franchement, tes messages m'on beaucoup toucher vraiment merci, je sais que cela a du être dur de passer au-dessus des fautes et autre bêtises que j' ai dû faire mais tes messages m'ont vraiment aidé a prendre confiance a moi et pour ca merci**

 ** _jessie943_ : merci a toi aussi tes messages son très touchant comme hook50 et bien sûr, tous les autres, j' ai apprécier tes commentaires merci de m' avoir suivi.**

 ** _evil queen momo, la plume d' Helena, sanrever, littlemel 24 :_ merci a vous aussi merci d' avoir lu merci pour vos messages.**

 **Et merci au guest aussi leurs messages m' ont fait plaisir.**

 **Par contre, je ne prends pas les remarques négative comme une méchanceté gratuite, mais vous ne me laissez pas l' opportunité de vous répondre alors je vous réponds ici, j' accepte vos critiques, car je ne suis ni à l' université ni écrivain et tout le reste, je voulais juste partager une passion que nous avons tous en commun cette série, j' aimerais que ceux qui me laisse des messages avec des conseils, je puisse leurs répondre, car j' ai envie de m' amélioré et oui, il n' y as pas d' âge pour apprendre et je doit être la plus agée de ce site mais ne pas faire d' études ne veux pas dire que l' on est inculte, je n' ai pas un langage très développé et soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire correctement et sans faire de fautes alors vous qui me laisser des message incognito aidez-moi merci.**

 **merci a tous milles bisous.**


End file.
